Sonic the hedgehog: Solaris
by Babylon Sky Hawk
Summary: complete. All Sonic wanted to do was find Amy, but things never go as planned. Now Sonic must stop Eggman again. But can he save the world while trying to save his own life?
1. Eggman's Assault

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SOLARIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter One: Eggman's Assault

It's like they always say. You never know what you have until it's gone. This concept applies to everyone, even Sonic the Hedgehog. It has been over three months since Sonic, Shadow, and Mach (Who is really Amy, but Sonic doesn't know yet) raced Jet and his team, the Babylon Rogues, across the legendary Babylon Garden. This day also marks the sixth month since Sonic had last seen Amy Rose. Sonic had been searching the world endlessly for her with no luck of finding her. The only clue he had was Kumori's reassuring words and the Piko-Piko hammer Mach found during EX World Grand Prix. He was about to give up hope until he overheard Kumori talking on her communicator with, who sounded like, Amy. Kumori said she was headed for Soleanna and that is where the story begins.

* * *

Soleanna, the city of water. The citizens of Soleanna were currently celebrating a famous event know as the Soleanna Sun Festival. The sky was lit with colorful fireworks with a long white boat headed towards a giant alter in the middle of the town. Aboard that boat was Elise, the current ruler of Soleanna. Elise happily waved to the cheering people as the boat made a stop at the alter. Elise walked up the alter steps and came face-to-face with a figure wearing a black cloak holding a small torch in his hands. Elise found it strange when she thought she saw the figures hands were made of metal, but quickly shrugged the thought away. The figure handed the torch to Elise, who was greatly entranced by the flickering flames. 

As Elise stared into the flames, a terrible vision entered her mind. The entire town was being burned down and the water was replaced by a river of lava. Elise could do nothing but watch as her proud home was slowly being consumed by the flames. The ground then started to rumble and the earth below her began to crack open. Elise looked up and saw a gigantic monster made from lava and rocks tearing out of the ground. Elise shook in fear until she noticed an lone figure standing up to the monster, ready to defend the burning town. After taking a closer look, Elise saw that the figure was actually a grey hedgehog that she knew. "Silver?" Elise silently questioned.

"Miss Elise." Elise escaped from her vision when one of the servants broke her out of the trance. "It's...it's all right." Elise said reassuringly. Elise gave the black cloaked figure a ceremonial bow before turning to the crowd. "We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have he peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light." Elise gave the traditional speech. Elise turned around and placed the flames on the alter, which created a mantle of flame, signaling the completion of the Soleanna Sun Festival. The crowd went wild as fireworks filled the sky with their colorful beauty.Everything was going perfectly until several explosions were created for unknown reasons.

Elise then looked up to see a large airship floating above them. The bottom of the airship opened up and several mechs dropped down to surround the Elise and her servants. The black cloaked figure jumped over the mechs and ran like the wind, literally. Just then, Eggman floated down to the princess in his new Eggmobile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, princess of Soleanna. I am Dr. Eggman. I've come here to obtain the secret of the flames of disaster from you. And to take the chaos emeralds that are the key to its secrets." Eggman explained his plot. Upon hearing this, Elise held the blue chaos emerald closely, not want to give it up because it was given to her by a special friend. "Now, princess, come this way." Eggman commanded. Elise slowly backed away, only to be stopped by the mechs.

All seemed hopeless until a strange gust of blue wind surrounded everyone. "No. It can't be." Eggman said, realizing what was causing this strange wind. "Well, that a pretty snazzy performance." Everyone looked up one of the pedestals to find none other then Sonic the Hedgehog. When Elise spotted the blue hedgehog, she momentarily received another vision that replaced Sonic with the grey hedgehog from the earlier vision. "You...it can't be! Silver!" Elise called to Sonic by mistake. "Silver? Who's Silver?" Sonic asked Elise. Sonic's mind was returned to the battle when the mechs quickly surrounded him. "All right! Time to Party!" Sonic shouted eagerly.

The mechs opened fire on the blue blur, but Sonic merely jumped off the pedestal to avoid the shots. Once in the air, Sonic curled up into his ball form and began to using his homing attack on the surrounding mechs. The mechs tried to counter by shooting the blue ball, but Sonic was just too fast for them. One by one, the mechs were destroyed by the speedy little hero. After finishing with the mechs, Sonic landed in front of the princess to correct her for her earlier mistake. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." He introduced himself to her.

"You won't ruin my plans this time, you irritating little rat! Attack!" Eggman commanded. Several mechs of different shapes and sizes dropped from the airship above and fired all their weapons at the blue hedgehog. "what do you say we go for a little ride?" Sonic said as he picked up Elise and ran off. Thanks to Sonic's super, both he and Elise were able to make it out safely. Unknown to them, they were being watched by two lone figures. The first one was none other the Silver the Hedgehog. "I finally found him. The Iblis Trigger." Silver said. The second figure watching was the black cloaked figure from that ran away earlier. "I finally found you, Sonic. This time, you will die, my loathsome copy." The figure said. Either from anger or to test his power the black cloaked destroyed the nearby wall with his metal hand.

* * *

Sonic was still running until he reached a safe part of town and thought the he lost Eggman. "Um...Why are you helping me?" Elise asked. "No special reason." Sonic said simply. Sonic instantly screech to a halt when the mechs dropped from the sky and blocked off his path. Sonic set Elise safely on the ground before charging at the mechs. Sonic ran head first into one of the mechs to crash through its chest plate. One of the mechs fired its gun at Sonic, but the blue blur quickly jumped to the side and allowed the bullet to destroy the mech behind him. Sonic jumped into the air and curled into his ball form to using his homing attack to destroy the rest of the remaining mechs. Sonic smirked at his easy victory, but then turned around to find Elise in the hands of Eggman's Eggmobile. 

"I am afraid our little game will have to end now." Eggman said. After being able to squirm her arm free from the Eggmobile's grip, Elise quickly grabbed her precious chaos emerald. "Sonic, take this!" Elise shouted as she threw him the chaos emerald. Sonic caught the emerald and said "I got it! don't worry, I'll rescue you!" "I know." Elise said, having complete trust in him. "It's only a matter of time before it's mine. Until then, you can hold on to it for me." Eggman said. Sonic could only stand there as he watched Eggman fly up to his airship with Elise in hand. Eggman's airship then departed from the town of Soleanna, leaving Sonic completely helpless to do anything. All Sonic wanted to do is find Amy and know he has to stop Eggman's plan...again. "I never get a break." Sonic complained.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	2. The Chase

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SOLARIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Two: The Chase

It was the next day that Sonic began searching the town for any signs of where Eggman might be keeping Elise. Sonic had searched the town, high and low, but had been unsuccessful. Just then, hope came in the form of Sonic's little brother, Tails. "Sonic!" Tails called from the skies. Sonic stopped in his tracks when the super genius fox landed in front of him. "Hey Tails. Long time, no see." Sonic said. "I'm glad you're here. I heard that you tried to save the princess from Dr. Eggman. You're going to rescue her, aren't you? Let me help." Tails asked. "I may not know what Eggman is up to, but it can't be a good thing." Tails added. "Ok. With your help, this should be a piece of cake. But the problem is, I don't know where Eggman is keeping her." Sonic said. "Let's check the central plaza. There's bound to be someone who knows where he went." Tails said. "Good idea. Let's go." Sonic said before he ran off with Tails flying close behind.

Sonic had entered the central plaza, which held several people gossiping over Elise's capture. "With all these people talking, finding out where Eggman is should be no problem." Sonic said. "Let's split to cover more ground." Tails suggested. "You got it." Sonic said as he ran in one direction while tails flew the other. Tails was currently hanging on the ceiling, posing as a ceiling fan, listening in on the conversation below him. "Did you hear about that crazy doctor kidnapping the princess?" Person #1 asked. "I know. It's just terrible." Person #2 said. Tails reached into the backpack he was wearing to pull out a small notepad and began writing the entire conversation.

Sonic was hiding behind a potted plant next to a group of gossiping girls. Sonic tried to listen in, but was soon interrupted by a high pitched scream. "AHH! It's Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic looked behind him to find a group of girls wearing clothes and holding signs with his pictures on them. It was obviously his fan club. "This is one of those times I wish Amy was here." Sonic said nervously. "Get him!" one of the girls shouted. Sonic used his super speed to run as far away from them as possible, which wasn't far because he had his back towards the sea. Sonic knew it wouldn't be long until his fan club reached him and quickly came up with an idea. When the fan club reached the site of where Sonic was, all they found was a person reading a newspaper. "You can't from us, Sonic." One of the girls took the paper from his hand and they all had a confused look on their face. They were looking at Sonic, but didn't know because he was wearing glasses and a false mustache. "Where's Sonic?" they asked. Sonic pointed to the right and the insane fans ran straight away.

"Sonic!" Sonic was about to for dear life until he looked up and saw that it was only Tails. "Hey, Tails. How'd the search go?" Sonic asked. "Uh, Sonic...Is there any reason you have a mustache?" Tails asked uncomfortably. Sonic chuckled in embarrassment as he got rid of the silly accessories. "Sorry. Just trying to escape the fans." Sonic said. "You know, it's not fair. You, Knuckles, and Shadow have hundreds of fans while I have none. I am so underappreciated." Tails complained. "Consider yourself lucky. So, did you find anything?" Sonic asked. "Yeah. I heard that Eggman's airship was seen around Wave Ocean, just outside of town." Tails said. "I'm on it." Sonic said before he ran away at top speed.

* * *

"I've got to hurry and save Elise." Sonic said as he passed the entrance gate to enter Wave Ocean. Upon entering, Sonic was stopped when several fighter mechs popped out of the sand and started shooting their guns at him. Sonic barely avoided the attack and curled up into his ball form. "Let's see how you like this!" Sonic shouted. Sonic then started spinning in place and quickly lunged himself at the mechs with his spin dash. Sonic's attack toppled the mechs over by crashing through their legs, making them immobile. "That was just too easy." Sonic said arrogantly. Just then, several laser shots hit the ground, nearly hitting Sonic. Sonic looked up to find a number of flying mechs headed in his direction. "Like I said, too easy." Sonic said confidently. While the flying mechs shot at the blue blur, Sonic quickly jumped to the air and curled up into his ball form again. Sonic used his homing attack to crash through the mech and destroy them. "Later!" Sonic called out before running off again. 

Sonic was running along the boardwalk until he saw a herd of whales pass by. "Hey, I didn't there were whales here. This place has everything." Sonic said as he watched the whales swim away. But while Sonic wasn't looking, one of the whales swam in his direction. The whale jumped out of the water and, at the last second, Sonic moved away before the whale destroyed the section he was once standing on. "Wow! He looks hungry." Sonic commented. Sonic then noticed that the whale was coming back. "And he's coming back for seconds!" Sonic shouted in a panic. Sonic ran for his life as the whale destroyed the path behind him. Sonic then stopped running when he noticed that the whale wasn't following him anymore. "Where'd he go?" Sonic asked. Suddenly, the whale emerged from under Sonic, which forced him into the air and clung to its Dorsal fin. "Now I know how Amy feels when she gets caught. Somebody, HELP!" Sonic cried.

Lucky for Sonic, Tails had managed to catch up to him and heard his cry for help. "I have to do something to help Sonic. But what?" Tails asked himself. Tails scanned the surrounding area for anything that might help. Tails then noticed a large gate near the cove, which served as the only exit. "I got it! If I can shut that gate and stop the whales from leaving, Sonic should be able to jump off the whale and reach the shore." Tails figured. "Don't worry, Sonic! As soon as I find the switch, you'll be ok!" Tails shouted to him. "All right, but make it quick! I'm getting sea sick!" Sonic shouted back as his fur slowly turned to a sickly green color. "Uh oh. I better work fast before he keels over." Tails said before he flew off.

Tails soon reached an island with a watch tower that most likely held the control for the gate. "That has to be the control tower. I better get to it fast." Tails said as he broke into a run towards the tower. He was halfway there until man fighter mechs dropped from the sky to land in front of him. "Uh oh." Tails said. The mechs opened fire on the small fox, but Tails quickly jumped behind a rock for protection. "Man, there sure are a lot of them. I'm not sure I can beat them." Tails said to himself. When the shoot stopped, Tails peeked over the rock, only to duck back down as the shooting presumed. "This is hopeless. There is no way I can beat them." Tails told himself. Many thoughts entered his mind, making him believe that he was weak and inferior to everyone, making himself believe he was worthless. These thoughts continued to haunt the little foxes mind until a certain memory came back to him.

* * *

---_Flashback---_

It had been a week since Sonic and Shadow united their powers to defeat the Biolizard and save the earth. Sonic had just recently challenged Shadow to a race, which he graciously accepted, and ran off to who know where. Tails was currently in his workshop improving the Tornado II (Which is destroyed in Shadow the Hedgehog) and was very depressed. Ever since they fought together aboard the ARK, Sonic has been spending all his time with Shadow, leaving no time to spend with him. Sonic was Tails best friend and now he was losing him to Shadow. Just then, Sonic entered the workshop and slowly snuck up on Tails.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic shouted, which surprised Tails and caused him to bang his head on the hood of the Tornado II. "What do you want, Sonic." Tails said very cranky. "Geez, Tails, what's with you?" Sonic asked. "Nothing. Where's Shadow?" Tails asked. "Well, after the race he ran off somewhere." Sonic answered. "Well I hope he never comes back." Tails said quietly, but Sonic heard. "Hey, don't say that about Shadow." Sonic said. "Shadow, Shadow, Shadow! It's always about him! You spend all your time with him and leave me in the dust! I wish Professor Gerald never created him!" Tails snapped before he slowly stared to cry. Sonic finally understood why Tails was acting this way. He was afraid that he losing their friendship.

"Tails...I can't help it if me and Shadow are becoming best friends." Sonic said softly. "But we're supposed to be best friends." Tails said through the tears. "But we're not, Tails." Sonic said. "What?" Tails said in shock. He and Sonic were not best friends. "I'm sorry, but Shadow is starting to become my best friend. But we have a bond that Shadow could never take away." Sonic said. "What's that?" Tails asked. "A brotherly bond. Tail, you're like a little brother to me and no one, not even Shadow, can take that away from us." Sonic said. "You mean that?" Tails asked. "Of course. I'll always be there for you." Sonic said as he held his hand out to his brother. "And I'll always be there for you." Tails smiled as he shook Sonic's hand.

---_End Flashback---_

* * *

"That's right! Sonic is my brother and I promised him I would always be there for him! It's time to keep that promise!" Tails said with newfound determination. Tail rotated his tails and flew up into the sky above the mechs. Having caught sight of the two-tailed fox, the mech aimed their guns and fired. Tails maneuvered in the air to avoid the shots and reached into his backpack to pull out a hand full of golden rings. "Time to test my newest invention." Tail said as he threw the rings at the mechs. The rings looked pretty harmless until they made contact with the mechs and exploded. "All right. The ring bombs are a total success!" Tails celebrated. "Tails!" Sonic called to his little brother. Tails instantly remembered his mission and flew towards the tower. Once inside, Tails flipped the switch that shut the gate and forced the whale to stop. Seeing his chance, Sonic quickly jumped off and landed on shore. 

"Sonic, are you all right?" Tails asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic replied. The sound of loud engines reached the heroes ear and they both looked up to see Eggman's airship escaping over the mountains. "Oh no, we're too late." Sonic said. "From the looks of it, the princess is being moved to a different location. "Do you know where their going?" Sonic asked. "Hmm...Judging by the speed and direction of the airship, my guess is he's headed for Dusty Desert. "Where's that?" Sonic asked. It's just north of the town. Let's go." Tails said. "All right." Sonic agreed. Sonic took a look at the direction of the airship one last time before running back to the town of Soleanna.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	3. Desert Rumble

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SOLARIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Three: Desert Rumble

In the buried temple ruins of Dusty Desert, Elise was patiently sitting on a broken piece of rock, acting as a prisoner. All the events that have happened in the past couple of days were slowly breaking Elise's heart and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. She was about to give in to the depressing emotions in her heart until she was reminded of the final words of her departed father said to her. "_That's a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what." _"Oh father, I don't know how much more I can take. I wish you were here to keep me comfort and your people in our time of need. And I really wish you were here to protect us once again, Silver." Elise said quietly as she remembered the first and only time she met the grey hedgehog.

* * *

_---Flashback---_

"Where am I?" Silver looked back and found that Elise was awake. "What happened? Who are you?" Elise asked Silver. "I am Silver." Silver answered her question. "Where is my father?" Elise asked. "I am sorry, but he's gone. But don't feel sad. Your father would not want you to be sad." Silver told her. Silver then took out his blue chaos emerald and gave it to Elise. "What is this?" Elise asked. "It's a good luck charm. As long as you have it, you will always been happy." Silver told her. "Thank you." Elise said. Silver smiled at Elise before turning around and disappearing in the vortex.

---_End Flashback---_

* * *

Elise smiled at the memory of the grey hedgehog giving her the chaos emerald that promised her to keep her happy. And it did for the past ten years until Eggman showed up. Just then, the floor below Elise started to shake and then exploded wide open. Elise used her arms to shield her eyes from the sand and caught sight of Sonic and Tail when she moved them away. "Mr. Sonic!" Elise said happily. "And I thought only Cream called you that." Tails said giggling. "Listen, just call me Sonic. Now then, are you ok?" Sonic asked. "I'm so glad you came." Elise said. "I always keep my word." Sonic said. "Too bad it isn't worth anything." Eggman's voice echoed through the ruins. 

Just then, an army of fighter mechs dropped down from the ceiling and surrounded the group. Eggman then walked from behind one of the wrecked pillars and faced the group with a sinister smile. "It looks like a pesky little rat has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong. Well, a hedgehog to be more precise. The princess is mine until I can unlock the secret of the flames of disaster." Eggman stated. "Well that's too bad 'cause we're leaving." Sonic said. "I don't think so." Eggman said as he snapped his fingers to command the mechs. The mechs took precise aim at the hedgehog and fox, making sure not to hit the princess.

It seemed all over for the heroes until a strange gust of wind suddenly circled around the mechs. "What is this?!" Eggman questioned in a panic. Suddenly, claw marks and deep holes appeared of the mechs armor until they were blown to pieces. Eggman questioned about what was happening until he felt himself being turned around and lifted off the ground by his jacket. Eggman was shocked to discover that a black cloaked being was the one that destroyed his mech and now holding him captive. "Who are you?" Eggman asked. "Someone who desires revenge." The cloaked figure said. Elise instantly recognized the person as same who helped celebrate the sun festival. But what was he doing here and how did he destroy the mech?

"Tough luck, Eggman. Looks like your plans are finished." Sonic said with a smirk. "Silence!" the figure said with authority, which caught the group totally off guard. "So, what do you plan on doing to me?" Eggman asked. "I plan on killing you of course." The figure said simply. Eggman was completely terrified and the heroes were feeling sorry for him. He may have been an evil villain bent on ruling the world, but even he didn't deserve to die. "But not right now, I have other plans. So you're free to go, for now." The figure said as he threw Eggman out the open window. The figure turned to the remaining group and looked at Sonic intently. "Right now, the only one I wish to kill is you, Sonic the Hedgehog." The figure said as he moved into a fighting position. "Me? What did I do?" Sonic asked in shock. "I suffered a humiliating defeat at your hands and now I want revenge." The figure explained. "Revenge, huh? Then take your best shot." Sonic challenged. "Gladly. Prepare yourself!" the figure shouted. "Tails get Elise out of here." Sonic said. "Right." Tails said as he ran off with Elise to avoid the upcoming battle.

Sonic was the first to start by using his super speed to run circles around his opponent, hoping to confuse him. "Think you can keep up?" Sonic said mockingly. All of a sudden, the figure disappeared into thin air. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Sonic questioned. Sonic's question was soon answered when a strong fist collided with the side of his face to send him flying across the room. "Ok, fast and strong. Not a very good combination for me." Sonic said to himself. "What's wrong? I thought you were supposed to be the fastest thing alive." The figure said mockingly. "Your right. Let me show you why." Sonic said with a smirk on his face. Just then, Sonic vanished from his previous spot and then appeared behind the cloaked figure. "Take this!" Sonic cried as he reeled his foot back and swung it to the back of the figures head. Unfortunately, when his foot hit the figures head, a wave of pain surged through his entire body. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Sonic whined while jumping on one foot to hold the other.

The figure turned around and laughed at Sonic's pain. "Geez, what are you, made of rock or something." Sonic whined. "Close." The figure said. "Huh?" Sonic said confused. "My turn." The figure said before moving his sleeves up to reveal his metallic claws. "You know, those look kind of familiar." Sonic said, referring to the claws. "Allow me to refresh your memory." The figure said before he lunged towards Sonic. Sonic raised his arms to shield himself, but it was pointless as the figures metal claws sliced across Sonic's fur and flesh at lightning speed. When the assault was over, Sonic was left battered and beaten on the ground with several cuts and bruises all over his body. "It seems after all these years, you have not changed at all." The figure said. "Just who are you?" Sonic asked weakly. "Your going to die in a minute, so it really doesn't matter." the figure said as he advanced towards the injured hedgehog.

When the figure was only a few feet away from Sonic, he raised one of his claws above his head. "Any last words?" the figure asked. "Just this one." Sonic said as he curled into his ball form. The Sonic ball started spinning in place before throwing himself at the cloaked figure. Unfortunately, the figure saw the attack coming and quickly stepped to the side to avoid the attack. Since he missed his target and was he going to fast to stop, Sonic crashed hard into the wall. "Ok, bad idea." Sonic told himself. "Hahaha. Did you really think you could defeat me with the same trick twice?" the figure said as he advanced towards Sonic. The figure grabbed Sonic by his neck and lifted him into the air. "You may have defeated me with that technique last time, but I have learned since then. I am more powerful then ever." The figure said as he slowly cut off Sonic's Oxygen. "Hey. I have two words to say before I die." Sonic said. "What?" the figure asked. Sonic then pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal a blue sphere of chaos energy and plunge it into the figures chest shouting "SONIC WIND!"

The attack caught the figure off guard and allowed Sonic's signature attack to hit. The blue sphere pushed the figure across the room until he crashed through the wall on the other side. Sonic got back to his feet and tried to catch his breath. Sonic looked over to notice that the figures cloak was destroyed, but he was to far to see who it was. "You may have won this time, hedgehog, but there are still more battles to come and you can't win them all. One day, you will die by my hand." The figure said before he limped away before breaking into a quick run. "Who ever that was, he sure was strong. Still, I can't help feeling that I know him from somewhere." Sonic said, trying to think of who it might be. But then Sonic remembered Tails and Elise ran away before the fight started. "I better hurry." Sonic said as he ran off, limping a few times along the way.

* * *

After racing through the entire desert, Sonic was finally able to reach Tails and Elise. "Sonic, I'm so glad you're..." Tails trailed off when he noticed Sonic's wounds. "What happened?" Elise asked in concern. "That guy was stronger then I thought." Sonic put it simply. The group was about to head back to town until the heard the sound of engines coming from behind. The group looked back to find a swarm of fighter mechs headed their way. "Eggman just doesn't give up. What can we do? We can't fight them." Sonic said, knowing he was too weak to fight. "Let's split up. I'll draw them away while you take the princess." Tails suggested. "Ok, just be careful, bro." Sonic said. "Leave it to me!" Tails exclaimed before flying away in one direction. "Come on." Sonic said as he grabbed Elise's arm and started running in the other direction.

* * *

Elsewhere, the figure that was just defeated by Sonic slowly limped across the desert, still recovering from Sonic's attack. The sound of engines soon reach him and the figure quickly took cover behind a giant rock. The figure looked over the rock to make sure that the fighter mechs past before he could rest. When the mechs had past, the figure slumped down to the ground before giving a loud sigh in relief. "I am too damaged to defend myself against Eggman's machines. I have to move quickly." The figure said before he broke into a quick run. "It would seem that the blue pest was not just loafing around for the past three years. That attack was unlike anything I have ever seen. Where did he get that kind of power?" the figure asked himself before he tripped in the sand. "I am still not strong enough. I need more power. And I know just where to find it." the figure said before he got back to his feet and ran in the direction of Kingdom Valley.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	4. The Reason

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SOLARIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Four: The Reason

Sonic and Elise had escaped the Dusty Desert a while ago and were now running through a field just outside of town. It was only a few moments later that Sonic decided to stop running because of his injuries from his recent battle. "I never thought I'd say this, but I can't run anymore." Sonic said exhausted. "You're hurt. We can't go any further until your wounds are healed." Elise said. "I'm fine." Sonic said with a straight face. Elise wasn't fooled. She could tell Sonic couldn't go on much longer. "Don't be stubborn. Just sit down and relax." Elise said before taking a seat on the ground. Sonic knew he had no other choice, so he fell back to the ground and stared up at the crystal blue sky. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Elise said suddenly. "Don't say that. You had nothing to do with this. Heck, not even Eggman was to blame for this." Sonic said reassuringly, which caused Elise to smile. "But, why was he after you anyway?" Elise asked, obviously referring to the cloaked figure. "I don't know, but he seemed very familiar to me." Sonic said before he shut his eyes and fell asleep to rest.

Over an hour later, Sonic awoke and felt better then ever. He looked over his body to see that all his injuries were gone. "Oh good, your up." Elise said. "Yep, a nap was all I needed and now I'm raring to go." Sonic said as he jumped to his feet as stared walking away with Elise following close behind. "Eggman mentioned the Flames of Disaster. Is that why he's after you?" Sonic brought up the subject. "Yes. The name of the sun god of our country honor is Solaris. It's told that Solaris's rage would destroy the world. His wrath comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster." Elise explained the legend. "Ten years ago, we almost faced the full force of his fury. I was a child then, so I don't remember it very well. I lost my father. And now that man is trying to cause the same disaster again." Elise said. "Hey, don't worry." Sonic said. "I'm not." Elise said happily. "Huh?" Sonic said confused. "Even though I don't know how, something tells me that Silver will save us all like last time." Elise said proudly.

"You sure talk a lot about this Silver guy. Who is he?" Sonic asked. "Silver was the one who saved me from Solaris's rage ten years ago and gave me that chaos emerald." Elise said, referring to the emerald she gave to Sonic. "He said it was a good luck charm and that as long as I have it, I will always be happy." Elise said smiling at the memory. "I guess it's really important to you. Here, you can have it back." Sonic said as he held the blue chaos emerald to her, but Elise declined. "No, I would feel much better if you kept it till this is all over." Elise said. "All right then. When this is over, I promise to give this back." Sonic promised. Sonic then picked Elise and said "We should really head back to town. Hold on." Sonic broke into a run and head straight back to town.

* * *

Sonic was walking around the town of Soleanna with Elise until Sonic suddenly stops. "What's wrong, Sonic?" Elise asked. Suddenly, Sonic grabs Elise and jumped away as a green blast of energy nearly hits them. "What was that?" Sonic asked. "I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger." Silver said as he used his psychokinetic powers to levitate to the ground. "Your actions will condemn us all." Silver claimed. Sonic sets Elise down and asks "Who are you?" "My name is Silver." Silver answered. "For the future of the world, I will destroy you!" Silver exclaimed. "Elise! Hide!" Sonic shouted to Elise before she ran off to find a safe place to hide. 

"Come, you monster!" Silver shouts to Sonic. "Hey! Who are you calling a monster?!" Sonic says as he jumps into the air. Once in the air, Sonic changes into his ball form and used his homing attack on Silver. But Silver wasn't afraid of Sonic's attack. Instead, he held out his hand to use his psychokinetic powers to grab hold of Sonic and force him out of his ball form. "What?!" Sonic exclaims, completely surprised that Silver could do this. "Do you really think you can stop me with such weak attacks?" Silver said confidently. Silver then holds out his other hand to pick up a nearby table with his psychokinetic powers. Silver threw the table at Sonic, which sent him flying and crashed into a nearby wall. It had become painfully obvious to Sonic that he couldn't win against Silver.

Silver walks over and kneels down to the defeated Sonic. "Humph! Is this a joke? How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world?" Silver asks. "What do you mean?" Sonic questioned. "It doesn't matter. For the future of the world, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed!" Silver Exclaimed. Silver raises his hand to finish off Sonic until he felt someone send a powerful kick to his chest. "What?" Silver questions as he looked around and found no one there. Suddenly, Mach appeared out of nowhere using the invisibility function of his suit. "Mach!" Silver and Sonic exclaim at the same time. "Get out of my way, Mach! This is my mission!" Silver tells him. "Absolutely not! If you want to get to him, then you'll have to go through me first!" Mach tells him. "I didn't want to do this, Mach. But you left me with no choice. "Silver said. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to lift Mach off the ground and hurtle him towards a nearby wall. Once Mach collides with the wall, he falls hard on to the ground to the ground. Once he hit the ground, Mach's helmet falls off, exposing his true identity to everyone.

Seeing that Mach was in trouble, Sonic formed a sphere of blue chaos energy and crushed it in his hands, shouting "SONIC WIND!" Suddenly, a blue whirlwind came out of nowhere and surrounds Silver. "What is this?" Silver questions. The whirlwind then shoots him straight up into the air. When the fight ended, Elise walked out of her hiding place with a sad expression on her face. Silver was supposed to be a hero. Why was he doing this? Sonic quickly ran over to Mach to help him. "Are you ok?" Sonic asked as he kneeled down to him. Mach got to his knees and rubbed his aching head. "Yeah, I'm fine." Mach said with a strangely familiar voice. I didn't take long to figure out whose voice it was. "I can't be." Sonic thought. Sonic grabbed Mach by his shoulder and turned him around to reveal his true identity. Sonic stared in shock as Mach was none other then Amy Rose, the girl he had been searching for these past six months.

"Amy...it's you. I can't believe I found you." Sonic said emotionally. "Uh...yeah." Amy said as she turned away. "You've been here all this time and you didn't even tell me. Why?" Sonic asked. "I didn't want to tell you." Amy answered. "What do you mean? You know I have been looking everywhere for you." Sonic said. "I didn't want to be found." Amy answered. "But why?" Sonic asked. "Well, it all started six months ago, back on Prison Island." Amy started.

* * *

---_Flashback---_

"Eggman told me everything about you, Amy. In all of Sonic's adventures, you always play the role of the hostage." Kumori told her. "Shut up." Amy said quietly. "You're always getting Sonic in more danger. It's a wonder why he is still your friend." Kumori continued. "**Then Kumori kidnapped me from the hospital, remember?" Amy continued her story.**

Cream was about to close the curtains until Kumori busted through the window and pushed her back. "What are you doing here?!" Amy shouted from her bed. "You're coming with me." Kumori demanded as she pulled Amy out of bed and carried her to the broken window. Just then, Sonic and Tails opened the door and found Cream of the floor. "Cream!" Tails shouted as he quickly ran to her side. "What do you want with Amy?" Sonic questioned. "I need her questioning. But in the meantime, why don't you play with some of Eggmans new toys." Kumori said. Then a series of white fighter mechs appeared flying outside the broken window and aimed their rifles at the small group. "Fire." Kumori said as her and Amy disappeared, thanks to Kumori's super speed. "**It was only after that I made a discovery." Amy continued**

Kumori was running through the forest with Amy squirming in her arms. "Let go!" Amy shouted. "Quiet, brat!" Kumori shouted back. "I said, let go!" Amy shouted again as she pulled out her hammer and nailed Kumori in the stomach. Kumori clutched her stomach in pain, which gave Amy a chance to escape. Amy ran as fast as she could until she ran into something. "Ow, huh?" Amy questioned as she saw that the object she ran into was a goat. "That's weird." Amy said. "How did you do that?" Kumori's voice came from behind, which scared Amy for a moment. "Do what?" Amy asked. "Do you know where we are?" Kumori asked. Amy shook her head no. "We're in Mexico." Kumori answered. "That's impossible." Amy said. "Then how do you explain the mariachi band?" Kumori asked as she pointed behind Amy. Amy looked over and saw that their was a mariachi band playing.

After being able to sneak Amy aboard the ARK without Eggman or Shadow noticing, Kumori was chatting with Amy in the viewing room. "There's no doubt about it. Somehow, you obtained super speed." Kumori said to Amy. "But how?" Amy asked. "I think I know. Do you remember when you were hit by that lightning?" Kumori asked. "Yeah." Amy answered. "if I remember correctly, the lightning hit the chaos emerald first and then struck you." Kumori explained. "So you're saying the chaos emerald gave me this power?" Amy questioned. "That's impossible, even for the chaos emerald. I think you had this power all along, but there was a wall stopping you from using it. I think the chaos emerald broke through that wall." Kumori explained. "So now I can run as fast as Sonic?" Amy questioned. "Maybe even faster. He'll be so impressed with you." Kumori said.

Kumori expected Amy to be happy, but instead she looked depressed. "Ok, what's wrong now?" Kumori questioned. "I've been thinking about what you said before and I think your right. All I've ever done is cause Sonic more trouble, but not anymore! Kumori, teach me how to use my new powers!" Amy pleaded. "Ok, I'll teach you. but only on one condition." Kumori bribed. "What?" Amy asked. "Teach me about my emotions." Kumori requested. "It's a deal." Amy agreed.

---_End Flashback---_

* * *

I told Kumori to tell you that I was dead so that I could secretly train with her and stay out of your way. But when I heard you were destroying the city, I knew I had to do something. So I took a suit and helmet created by Prof. Gerald to become Mach" Amy finished. "Do you really believe that all you've done is get in the way?" Sonic questioned. "It true! I've always been a hostage and got you into more trouble! I'm useless!" Amy cried. Then, to Amy's surprise, Sonic spun her around and hit her across the face. "Sonic?" Amy questioned until she felt Sonic being her into a warm hug. Amy had always dreamed of this. It felt too good to be true. "You're not useless, Amy. I have been searching all over for you. you're the most important world to me, Amy." Sonic said. "Do you really mean that?" Amy asked. "Of course. No one could ever take your place, Amy." Sonic said.

As the two slowly broke apart, Sonic couldn't help but stare at Amy's emerald green eyes. Something inside Sonic's heart jumped after that. You know, I never noticed before, but you have really beautiful eyes." Sonic told her. Amy blushed deeply red from his comment. "You...really think so?" Amy asked. "Yeah." Sonic said before leaned his head forward towrds here. Seeing Sonic getting closer, Amy decided to do the same. This was the moment Amy had dreamed of for the past three years and now it was finally about to come true. Sonic and Amy's faces were only an inch apart before they felt themselves being lifted into the air. "You've got to be kidding." Amy whined before they were thrown across the plaza.

Sonic hit the wall and fell to the ground as Silver walked up to him and says "This time, you won't get away." Silver raised his hand to finish Sonic, again, and was stopped, again, when he heard Elise's scream. Sonic and Silver looked over and saw Elise being taken away by Eggman's Eggmobile. "Elise? Wait!" Sonic shouted as he tried to catch her. But Silver wasn't about to let him get away. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to hit Sonic in the back and forced him to the ground on his knees. "Don't you dare turn your back on me! It's time I finally put an end to this!" Silver exclaimed as he prepared a blast psychokinetic energy in his hand. He was about to throw it until. "Stop!" Amy shouted.

Suddenly, Amy jumped between the two fighting hedgehogs. "For the last time, Mach! Get out of my way!" Silver shouted at her. "No!" Amy said sternly. Sonic gets back to his feet and looks back to Amy saying "Thanks, Amy. I appreciate it." Sonic then ran off to save Elsie. "I can tell just by looking at you, your real name isn't Mach. So then, who are you?" Silver asked. "My name is Amy Rose." Amy answered. "Well, Amy, I suggest you get out of the way. I finally found him and I won't let him get away." Silver said. "So the person you were looking for was Sonic? Were you planning to kill him?" Amy asked sadly. "He responsible for destroying my world." Silver told her. "That's crazy! Sonic would never do that!" Amy told him. "But it's true! In the near future, his actions will cause the devastation of my world! So I must-" Silver was cut off by Amy. "No! I don't believe that. Even if that was true." Amy told him. "If I had to choose between the world and Sonic. I would choose Sonic!" Amy told Silver before turning her back towards him and started chasing after Sonic.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	5. Eggman's Invitation

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SOLARIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Five: Eggman's Invitation

Sonic tried chasing after Elise and Eggman, but lost them thanks to Silver's interruption. Sonic ended his chase near the docks close to the Wave Ocean entrance. Just then, Tails showed up flying over his head before landing in front of the blue hedgehog. "Sonic, thank goodness I found you. Where's Elise?" Tails asked. "Eggman, he kidnapped her while me and Amy were..." Sonic was cut off. "Hold on! Did you just say Amy?" Tails questioned in surprise. "Yeah, it turns out that Mach was Amy all along." Sonic answered. "Great! Cream will be so happy when she finds out!" Tails exclaimed. "Anyway, Eggman took Elise and I don't know where he went with her." Sonic said. "Maybe I can help you there." A third voice entered the conversation.

Sonic and Tails looked over to find, to their surprise, Knuckles the Echidna walking over to them will a red card in his hands. "Knuckles, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked his hot tempered rival. "Rouge contacted me for help when I saw Eggman on the outskirts of the town." Knuckles said as he threw the red card to Sonic. "He wanted me to give you this." Knuckles said. "Sonic stared into the card until a holographic projection of Eggman appeared from it. "Sonic the Hedgehog, if you want me to return the princess, you must first give me your chaos emerald. Meet me at my base in White Acropolis, just south of the town" the projection instructed before it disappeared. Sonic threw the card back to Knuckles who just threw it down and stomped on it.

"He's pretty cocky." Knuckles said. "He's defiantly up to something. It's got to be a trap. I don't think Eggman will honor his agreement." Tails said. "I'm going." Sonic said. "Huh?" Tails questioned. Sonic pulled out the chaos emerald that was given to him by Elise and stared deeply into it. "Since Eggman went through all the trouble of telling me where Elise is, I think I should thank him personally." Sonic said. "Well if that's the case, we better get going. Eggman said his base was just south of town. We better hurry before he changes his mind." Knuckles said. Sonic nodded his head in agreement and ran south of the town with Tails and Knuckles following.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles trekked through the harsh, cold tundra of White Acropolis until they reached a steel door entrance that obviously led to the inside of Eggman's base. "Ok, we're here, now what?" Knuckles questioned. "I would be happy to answer that, Knuckles." Eggman's voice echoed through the mountain. "Huh? Where did that come from?" Sonic questioned. Just then, another projection of Eggman appeared in front of the group. "What do you want, Eggman? We're bringing you the chaos emerald like you asked." Sonic said. "Yes, but I've decided to have a little fun with you three before you do. Try to get past all my defenses and then you will find me in my laboratory. Oh, and can you do me a favor?" Eggman asked. "What's that?" Knuckles asked irritantly. "Try not to die." Eggman laughed before his hologram disappeared.

Just as the hologram disappeared, a large number of white fighter mechs and one yellow mech dropped from the sky and landed in front of the group. "I knew we couldn't trust him!" Knuckles exclaimed. The white mechs aimed their guns and fired at the heroes. Acting fast, Sonic grabbed Tails and ran behind a rock while Knuckles pulled out his shovel claws to burrow underground. Sonic peeked over the rock for a moment, but dropped back down when the white mechs resumed their fire. "I have to admit, Eggman sure knows how to throw a party." Sonic said. The white mechs stopped firing for a moment and cleared a path for the yellow mech. The yellow mech lifted its right arm to fire a small missile at the rock where Sonic and Tails were finding. The missile disintegrated the rock on contact, which left Sonic and Tails completely exposed. "Uh...hey guys." Sonic said nervously. The white mechs opened fire again, but Sonic quickly grabbed Tails and used his super speed to avoid the shot. "Got any ideas, Tails?" Sonic asked. "Just one." Tails says as he reaches into his backpack and pulls out his explosive rings. In a burst of blinding speed, Sonic quickly passes all the mech, placing the explosive rings on them. The rings exploded and completely destroyed the mech. "We did it!" Tail cheered. "No thanks to Knuckles. Where is he anyways?" Sonic asked.

A few moments later, Knuckles plowed out of the ground and found himself completely lost. "Ok...where am I?" Knuckles asked himself. He scanned the area and found that he was still on the mountain, only things were much different. There were search lights everywhere, an unknown building in the center and a steel door on the other side. It took a minute before Knuckles realized that he accidentally burrow under the entrance and into Eggman's base. "Well, I better let them in." Knuckles said as he walked over to the steel entrance. But then, the searchlight spotted him, which activated the alarm. With the alarm blaring all over the mountain, several flying mechs floated above Knuckles head and surrounded him. "So that's how you want to play, huh? Well then, bring it on!" Knuckles challenged.

The flying mechs used their guns to shoot at the guardian echidna, but Knuckles held up his shovel claws and used them as a shield to block the shots. But while he wasn't looking, a one of the mechs snuck up behind Knuckles and shot him in the leg. Knuckles winced in pain, which him to drop his guard for a moment. Seeing that his defense was down, the mechs fired all they had against Knuckles and forced him to the ground. The mechs ran empty on ammo and inspected their work. Knuckles had been hit by over a hundred bullets and now laid on the ground covered from head to toe in his own blood. There was no way he could have survived that. But, to the mechs surprise, Knuckles slowly pushed himself off the ground and back on to their feet. "It'll take more then that to finish me." Knuckles said weakly. The mechs tried to fire their guns, but then remembered that they used all their ammo on their previous attack. "Nothing left, huh? Well, that's fine by me." Knuckles said as he held up his shovel claws threateningly.

After being able to finish off the last of the flying mechs, Knuckles limped over to the steel entrance door. Upon reaching the door, Knuckles found a control console that required a password to open it. "Screw it." Knuckles said before he destroyed the console with his sharp fist. Lucky for him, that little stunt was able to override the password and opened the entrance. Outside, Tails noticed the entrance had opened and alerted Sonic. "Hey, Sonic, look!" Tails exclaimed as he pointed towards the entrance. "All right." Sonic said as he and Tails walked through. Upon passing the entrance, Sonic located Knuckles leaning against the steel wall. "Hey, Knucklehead. Where have..." Sonic trailed off when noticed that Knuckles was covered in blood. "Help...me" Knuckles pleaded before he passed out.

A few minutes later, Knuckles woke up and felt strangely warm in a cold environment. Knuckles sat up and noticed his body was covered by a small blanket to keep him warm. Knuckles removed the blanket and inspected his body to see that all the bullet wounds were completely gone. "What the?" Knuckles questioned. "Hey, Sonic, he's awake." Tails voice could be heard from the side. Knuckles looked over to find Tails and Sonic hovering over him. "Well it about time, Knucklehead." Sonic joked. "What happened?" Knuckles asked. "You passed out from lack of blood. You would have died if I didn't work fast." Tails explained. "Thanks." Knuckles said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. We have to hurry if we want to save Elise." Sonic said. "Right!" Knuckles said. Sonic and his friend quickly ran into the building in the center of the mountain, where Eggman was waiting.

Sonic and the other ran into the central part of the base where Eggman said he would be. "Your late." Eggman's voice was heard. The trio looked up to see Eggman standing behind a safety glass window. "Well, we had to deal with your little pets." Knuckles said. "Where's Elise?" Sonic questioned. "My, aren't we impatient." Eggman said before he pulled Elise into view. "Sonic!" Elise cried. Sonic and the others were prepared to strike until. "You better not move. Now, the chaos emerald." Eggman demanded. Seeing that he had no choice, Sonic pulled out the blue chaos emerald and showed it to Eggman. "Place it there." Eggman instructed as a small pedestal came from under the floor. Sonic did as Eggman said and placed the chaos emerald on the pedestal and watched it sink into the floor. "Now!" Eggman exclaimed before he pressed a button on the nearby console.

All of a sudden, the three heroes were surrounded by a red energy field. Knuckles tried punching it to break free, only to be pushed back. "It's no use. It's power is too great for you to overcome. Now allow me to introduce you to my latest creation. This is the Solaris prototype." Eggman explained. Elise looked at the mad doctor in shock. Did he really recreate the monster that killed her father ten years ago? "With this machine, I will be able to control the flow of time itself!" Eggman shouted in victory. Eggman pulled a lever that activated the machine and pulled the heroes straight into the air. The heroes tried to escape, but it was futile, and disappeared in a flash of light. Elise could only stand there and watch as her only hope was taken away.

"Rest assured. They're not dead...yet." Eggman said. Eggman walked over to another control console in the room to show the files of the Solaris Project. "They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time. Who knows where they'll end up?" Eggman said as he downloaded the information on a portable disk. "It could be the distant past or the far future. But my machine still requires some fine-tuning. In fact, what my machine needs in order to be complete, is your power." Eggman stated. "My power?" Elise questioned. "Yes, I can finally complete my plan...now that I the chaos emerald and you, the princess of Soleanna. That's all I need to revive the Flames of Disaster. And with its power, I will be able to control everything and rule the word!" Eggman shouted manically.

After finishing with his little speech, Eggman walked over to the console and pressed a series of buttons. Just then, the pedestal with the chaos emerald was raised from the floor in the center of the room. Eggman reached over to grab it, but the chaos emerald somehow moved on its own a floated behind him. Eggman looked back to find an unknown figure holding the chaos emerald. The figure was hiding in the shadows, so it was impossible to see his face. But Eggman did notice the pulsating blue aura that surrounded him. "Who are you?" Eggman questioned. "You have made a mistake, Eggman." the figure said. "Oh, have I?" Eggman said. "Because of you, Mephiles is free and the timeline is in danger. If you free Iblis, everything will be destroyed." The figure stated. "Iblis?" Eggman questioned. "Do not make the same mistake again or everyone will die." The figure warned before it used chaos control to disappear.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	6. Remembering The Past

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SOLARIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Six: Remembering The Past

Eggman was walking down the corridor in his base with two white fighter mechs and dragging Elise by her arm, very angry that he lost the chaos emerald to an unknown enemy. "Ow. Not so hard." Elise pleaded as Eggman squeeze her arm harder. "Quiet! I'm in a very bad mood and it would be very wise of you not to make me any angrier." Eggman said. Eggman stopped in front of a random door and opened it before throwing Elise inside. "You shall remain here until I can retrieve the chaos emerald. So please, enjoy your stay." Eggman said before slamming the door shut. "Guard the princess until I return." Eggman instructed the mechs. "Affirmative." The mechs replied. Eggman walked down the corridor and jumped into his Eggmobile and flew off into the town of Soleanna.

Meanwhile, Amy had secretly snuck into Eggman's base undetected, thanks to the invisibility feature of her suit. "Hmm...I can't help but feel that Sonic is around here somewhere." Amy said. Amy walked down the corridor until she found herself inside Eggman's computer room. "Maybe Eggman's computer can help me." Amy said as she walked over to the control console. The computer required a password, which Amy knew because she learned it from Kumori during their training sessions. "M-A-R-I-A. Maria." Amy said as she typed in the password. The computer accepted the password and revealed several secret files. There were files on the Flames of Disaster, the Scepter of Darkness, the Solaris Project and many more things that Amy didn't understand. "This still doesn't tell me what happened to Sonic." Amy grew impatient and banged her fists on the console. Lucky for her, her attack on the console accessed a recorded surveillance video that showed Sonic and the others being taken away by Eggman's machine. "Oh no, Sonic!" Amy cried. Another surveillance video showed Elise being put into a cell by Eggman. "Elise! I have to save her!" Amy exclaimed before she ran out.

Amy peeked around the corner and found the cell that Elise was being kept. The problem was that the cell was being guarded by two white fighter mech. Amy was about to use her speed and take out the mechs, but then Amy came up with a more amusing idea. Amy giggled for a moment before pressing a button on the wrist of her suit to activate its invisibility function. The mechs were patiently monitoring the area until one of the mechs felt something hit the side of its head. The mech turn it head towards the source and found only the other mech. The one mech slapped the other in the back of its head, who returned the slap with its own. Pretty soon both mechs were slapping the hell out of each other. It was a funny sight. They soon decided that enough was enough and fired their guns to blow each others heads off. "Eggman's robots get dumber every time." Amy chuckled as she reappeared again. "Hello? Who's out there?" Elise asked from inside the cell. Amy opened the door just as Elise was about to. "Amy!" Elise exclaimed. Just then, the alarm went off. "Prisoner has escaped from cell block C-17. All patrolling guards begin search immediately." The alarm sounded. "Let's get out of here!" Amy shouted before picking up Elise and used her super speed to escape the base.

* * *

Thanks to Amy's quick thinking and feet, Elise and the pink hedgehog was traveling safely through the town of Soleanna. "Thank you so much for rescuing me. I am grateful." Elise said. "No problem. I'm sure Sonic would have done the same." Amy said. Elise stopped suddenly after that. "Uhh, Amy...there's something I need to tell you. You see, Sonic was..." Elise trailed off, not wanting to upset Amy. "Its ok, I already know what happened to Sonic and the others." Amy said cheerfully, which surprised Elise. "You're not worried?" Elise asked. "Of course I am, but I have faith in Sonic. I know Sonic will find a way to come back." Amy said confidently. Elise was amazed by the endless faith Amy presented and smiled. 

"You sure seem confident for someone who is worried." Elise said. "Yeah, but it's like Sonic always says: Nothing starts unless you take action. If you have time to worry, just run." Amy said. Elise giggled for a moment after that. "He really says that?" Elise chuckled. "Yeah, funny isn't it?" Amy started to laugh with Elise. "He really loves running doesn't he?" Elise asked. "More then anything. He always loved to run for as long as I've known him." Amy said. "When did you first meet Sonic?" Elise curiously asked. "Ahh, I'll never forget that day. It was the day he first saved me and the day I knew I was in love." Amy said dreamily as she remembered that day, three years ago.

* * *

_---Flashback---_

A twelve year-old Sonic was making his usual run until he accidentally ran into object that suddenly jumped in his path. "Ow." Sonic said as he sat up and rubbed his aching head. "That hurt." A female voice could be heard. Sonic looked forward to see that the object was actually a nine year-old pink hedgehog wear a green sleeveless shirt and an orange skirt. The girl was actually a younger Amy Rose. Amy then noticed Sonic and let out a girlish shriek, which scared the hell out of Sonic. "What? What's happening?" Sonic asked as he quickly jumped to his feet. "Ahh, your Sonic the Hedgehog! I've heard so much about you! I am a huge fan!" Amy shrieked in a fan-girlish manner. "Oh boy." Sonic sweat dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just so excited that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amy Rose." Amy introduced herself. "Hello Amy." Sonic said. "He said my name!" Amy shouted excitedly. "This girl is weird." Sonic thought.

Sonic decided to walk the rest of the way and allowed Amy to tag along with him. "So, where are you going, Sonic?" Amy asked. "To Never Lake." Sonic answered. "Why Never Lake?" Amy asked. "Ever heard of the Little Planet?" Sonic asked. "Isn't that the tiny world that orbits around the Earth? The one with the special stones that alter time and change everything around them? I heard that the planet's full of places that are completely ignored by the Passage of time!" Amy said. "Yeah. On the last month of every year, the Little Planet appears over Never Lake. It's that time now, and I'm going to check it out. I bet space travel will be exciting!" Sonic exclaimed. "With all those Time Stones, I bet you'll try to outrun time itself." Amy said. Sonic didn't answer, but held a devious smile on his face.

Sonic and Amy were now walking through a forest that led to the destination Sonic was headed. But as he entered the forest, Sonic could hear Amy screaming from behind. "Amy!" Sonic yelled in a panic before he turned around. When Sonic turned around, he was not prepared for what he saw. Sonic gazed upon a blue robot with extensions on its head that acted as quills, a yellow chamber in its stomach with an engine in the back, razor sharp metal claws, and red metal shoes for feet. In other words, he was staring at a robotic version of himself. Sonic took notice that the robot held Amy captive. "Who are you?" Sonic questioned. "I am Metal Sonic and soon, the real Sonic." Metal said before he charged at Sonic and elbowed him in his gut. The blow sent Sonic flying through several trees and knocked him out cold. "Pathetic life form." Metal said before he vanished into thin air with Amy in hand.

_---End Flashback---_

* * *

Amy had just telling the first part of her story to Elise as the continued to walk through the town. "Metal Sonic? Wow, you must have been pretty scared." Elise said. "You wouldn't believe how scared. I was going completely out of my mind" Amy said as she pretend to pull her hair out, giving her a crazy look. Elise laughed at Amy's antics. "So what happened next?" Elise asked. Amy was about to answer until the heard a few loud thuds from behind them. The two girls looked back to see five white fighter mechs pointing their guns at Amy. "I think I should get rid of these guys before I continue." Amy said as she pulled out her famous Piko-Piko hammer. "I'll be waiting." Elise said confidently as she quickly ran to find a place to hide. 

The mechs opened fire on the pink hedgehog, but she was too fast when she used her speed. Amy reappeared behind one of the mechs and bashed her hammer at its back to completely trash it. Two of the mechs took their place on each side of Amy and fired their guns at her. Amy merely smirked as she took a step back and watched the bullets pass her and destroyed the mechs on each side. "I can't believe how easy this is!" Amy cheered. The cheering quickly stopped when Amy felt to guns on the side of her head. "Uhh...can we talk?" Amy said nervously. Seeing that Amy was in trouble, Elise decided it was her turn to take action. Elise grabbed a nearby chair and bashed it across the back of the two mechs head. The mechs turned around to face Elise, which gave Amy a chance to strike back. Amy grabbed her hammer and spun around to knock the mechs heads off and destroyed them.

"Whew, now that's what I call a work out." Amy said. "Are you all right, Amy?" Elise asked. "Yeah, thanks to you." Amy said. "Your welcome. I have a questioned about Metal Sonic." Elise said. "What is it?" Amy asked. "Where did he come from?" Elise asked. "Oh that. Well, I was confused at first, but that was before that fake brought me to Eggman's base of the Little Planet." Amy said as she remembered how she first met the evil madman.

* * *

_---Flashback---_

"Let me go!" Amy shouted to the metal copy that was carrying her to the Little Planet. "Quiet or you shall suffer the consequences, Amy Rose." Metal said. "How did you know my name?" Amy asked in surprise. "All shall be revealed momentarily." Metal answered. But as the two approached the planet, several bug-like robots jumped from the planet and started to attack them. "Scanning enemies." Metal said as his red eyes began to glow brightly. "Enemies identified. Subject known as Badniks. Threat level: zero. Initiating attack program." Metal stated. Metal Sonic activated the engine on his back and ran past the Badniks with blinding speed, destroying them in his wake. Metal crouched down for a moment before jumping all the way up to the Little Planet.

Inside his secret base, Eggman, (or Dr. Robotnik in this time, whichever you prefer) watched as a blue blur ran past his Badniks and destroyed them. "It must be that blasted Sonic again. If he thinks he can stop my plans again, he's got another thing coming." Eggman said. "I couldn't agree with you more." Eggman turned around and found Metal Sonic had invaded his base without setting off the alarm. "Who are you?" Eggman questioned. "I am Metal Sonic, a mech created 200 years in the future by your descended, Eggman Nega." Metal answered. Eggman and Amy were both surprised to hear that this robot actually came from the future. "What are you doing here in this time?" Eggman questioned. "My creator sent me back in time to assure that Sonic the Hedgehog is eliminated and out of your way so that you may begin the creation of your empire." Metal answered. "Sounds convincing, but what you need her for?" Eggman asked as he pointed to the captive Amy in Metal's arms. "Research shows that this hedgehog is a valuable ally to Sonic. We use her as bait to draw him into our trap." Metal explained. "This is perfect! Soon we'll be rid of that pesky hedgehog, once and for all!" Eggman shouted with a wicked laugh.

Later, Sonic had managed to defeat all the Badniks that Eggman sent and rescued Amy before the Little Planet disappeared into the sky. "Oh, Sonic, you came to rescue me!" Amy cheered as she hugged him. "Hey, calm down!" Sonic exclaimed. Just then, Metal Sonic jumped down from the sky and confronted Sonic. "We meet again, hedgehog." Metal said. "So, you must be Metal Sonic, huh?" Sonic said. "Yes, now prepare for your final destruction." Metal said before he charged at Sonic and attempted to swipe him with his claws. Sonic was lucky enough to jump back and avoid the attack. "Too slow. Here, take this!" Sonic shouted as he jumped into the air. Sonic curled into his ball form and used his homing attack on his robotic copy. But Metal just reeled back his fist and punched the ball away. Sonic landed on the ground painfully as he felt the full force of Metal's attack "You cannot defeat me. I know every move you know." Metal said. "Oh yeah. How about this once." Sonic said as he curled into a ball again and started spinning in place. "What is this?!" Metal questioned. "This is a new move I like to call spin dash." Sonic answered before he launched himself at the copy. Metal tried to block, but the blue ball was moving to fast and crash through Metal's body. When it was over all that was left of Metal was his head.

Eggman showed up after the battle was over and picked up the remains of Metal Sonic. "You may have won this time, Sonic, but I'll be back!" Eggman shouted as he flew away in his Eggmobile. "I'll be waiting, Ro-butt-nik." Sonic said. Sonic was about to leave until Amy suddenly trapped him in her signature bone-breaking hug. "Whoa! What's wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked. "Nothing. I'm just so happy you saved me. now we can be together forever." Amy said. "WHAT!" Sonic shouted. "I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy shouted, which greatly scared Sonic. Sonic had managed to break himself free of Amy's hold and stared to run away, but noticed that Amy was somehow still following him. This was going to be a long day.

---_End Flashback---_

* * *

Amy was just about to finish telling her story to Elise as they made their way towards the palace of Soleanna. "And I've followed him ever since. It was the power of love that kept me going." Amy finish. Elise was impressed by Amy's determination and her inability to give up. Elise wondered what it would be like is she lived her life the way Amy, free and always following her heart. As the two girls made their way to the palace doors, they soon found themselves surrounded by an army of white and red fighter mechs. Even with all the training she received from Kumori, Amy knew she couldn't take on all these mechs by herself. "Finally, I've been waiting so patiently for your return, princess." Eggman said as he floated down next to them in his Eggmobile. Eggman also took notice of Amy's presence as well. "Well, if it isn't Amy Rose. This day just gets better. Now come with me before I have to take drastic measures." Eggman threatened. Realizing that they had no choice, Amy and Elise gave in and willingly allowed themselves to be taken away by Eggman.

* * *

**please, read and review**


	7. Unexpected Future

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SOLARIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Future

In a brilliant flash of red light, Sonic, tails, and Knuckles dropped from the ceiling into the new world. Sonic and Tails were able to land on their feet, but Knuckles was unfortunate enough to land on his head. "Ow." Knuckles said as he rubbed his aching head. "It's a good thing nothing's in there." Sonic chuckled. Knuckles was about to beat Sonic to a pulp until. "Oh, look who's here. I didn't expect to see you guys here." Rouge's voice came from above. Sonic and the others looked up to see Shadow and Rouge standing in a room just above them. "Rouge! Shadow!" Tails exclaimed. "Hi. Long time, no see. And I really mean long time." Rouge said.

Sonic, Shadow and the others met up later outside the Eggman's former base and looked out to the destroyed city that was once Soleanna. "This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline." Shadow explained. "The future? Then that means Eggman's machine can control time!" Tails exclaimed. "Eggman's got some nerve dropping us here." Sonic said. "Now, how can we get back to our own time?" Knuckles asked. "You need and space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy. More specifically, chaos energy." Shadow explained. "I get it. You mean by using your chaos control..." Sonic was cut off. "I do mean chaos control, but my power alone is insufficient." Shadow said. "Ok, Shadow. It looks like we're working together again. Just like old times." Sonic said. "We'll split up into two teams and each of us will recover one chaos emerald from this city." Shadow instructed. "Alright, then I get Knuckie." Rouge said as she latched on to Knuckles arm. "Fine with me." Knuckles said with a big smile on his face. "Come on." Shadow said as he began to drag Rouge away by her ears. "Let's go, Knuckie." Sonic said as he started to drag Knuckles by his dreadlocks.

* * *

"I said let go!" Knuckles yelled as he was finally able to break free of Sonic's grip on his dreadlock. "Just what was that all about?!" Knuckles shouted. "Sorry, Knuckles, but we have a mission. You can do whatever you want with your girlfriend after we're done." Sonic said. "Let get one thing straight! Rouge is not my girlfriend!" Knuckles exclaimed. "All right, all right, enough yelling. My ear's starting to hurt." Sonic rubbed his eardrums. "So, what do we do now?" Sonic asked. "I'll go back to Eggman's base and try to find any information that might help us get back to our own time." Tails said. "Then I guess that leaves us to find the chaos emerald." Knuckles said. "All right, let's get to work." Sonic said. The group broke apart with Tails head back to Eggman's former base and Sonic and Knuckles running towards the city. 

Sonic ran ahead into the city and was currently snoozing on the top of a destroyed taxi cab. Sonic then received a rude awakening when felt a sharp pain in the side of his face. "Ow! What the?" Sonic questioned while trying to soothe the pain in his jaw. Sonic looked over and saw Knuckles, who was really angry (When is he not), holding his fist in Sonic's face. "What's the big idea?" Sonic asked. "You left me hanging back there." Knuckles said. "Hey, it's not fault your feet are slower then your head." Sonic said. "That does it!" Knuckles shouted before jumping at Sonic. Sonic was caught off guard by Knuckles sudden assault and allowed himself to be hit. Sonic and Knuckles were rolling around the ground, fighting for dominance of the battle. Knuckles finally had the advantage when he pinned Sonic to the ground below him. "Now to finish what I should have done years ago." Knuckles said as he raised his fist. Knuckles was about to beat the living daylights out of the blue blur, but stopped when he felt an unusual strong chaos energy from above.

"Do you feel that?" Knuckles asked as he got up off of Sonic and scanned the area for the source of the strong energy. "What? I don't feel anything." Sonic said as he got up to his feet. "There's a powerful source of chaos energy around here." Knuckles said. "Maybe it's just Shadow." Sonic guessed. "No. Wherever this energy is from, it's way more powerful then Shadow." Knuckles said. "More powerful then Shadow? No way." Sonic said in disbelief. "Yeah, and it's headed this way!" Knuckles shouted as he quickly looked to the sky. Sonic also looked up and saw Silver flying by with Blaze following close behind on the rooftops. "Hey! That's the guy who attacked me earlier! I have a bone to pick with him!" Sonic exclaimed before he chased after the grey hedgehog. "That idiot." Knuckles said before he chased after the impatient hedgehog.

Sonic and Knuckles were able to catch up to Silver and Blaze when they stopped in front of a tornado of flames that erupted from the earth. "Now there's something you don't see everyday." Knuckles commented about the tornado of flames. Silver and Blaze were fighting off a few tiger like creature made of lava and rock and a flock of birds made of fire. Sonic and Knuckles watched as the two used their special powers to destroy the monsters. "Wow." Knuckles said in amazement. Just when the battle seemed over, the large tornado of flames disappeared out of sight. Just then, a large humanoid monster made of lava and rocks with four long arms and an armored demon head appeared from the lava below and came face-to-face with Silver and Blaze. "Even though I don't really like that guy, we need to help him." Sonic said as he was about to jump in the fight. "I think we have our own problems." Knuckles said. Sonic looked back to see what Knuckles was talking about and found a small army of lava tigers. "Oh boy, here's trouble." Sonic said.

The lava tigers jumped at the two, but they quickly jumped to the side. Another tiger tried to close its mouth on Knuckles' head, but Knuckles quickly reacted by grabbing the tiger by its jaws. Knuckles then gained a tighter grip on the lava tigers jaws ripped it in half. Two more jumped at knuckles, but Knuckles grabbed them by their stomachs and charged forward to crush them against a nearby wall. Knuckles turned back around to find that there were still twenty more lava tigers left to go. "Well, I was hoping of saving this for Sonic, but it looks like I don't have a choice." Knuckles said to himself. Knuckles bashed his fist together, which caught fire in an instant. Knuckles then jumped into the air and dived towards the center of the group. "Let's see how you like my...FIRE DUNK!" Knuckles shouted. Knuckles slammed his fist into the ground, which sent out a shockwave of fire that eliminated all the lava tigers surrounding him. That one attack exhausted him a bit and he didn't think he had the strength to fight anymore.

"Whoa! Go, Knuckles!" Sonic said impressed after watching Knuckles use his new technique. Knuckles collapsed towards the ground, but luckily, Sonic was there to catch him. "Thanks." Knuckles said. "Hey, no problem." Sonic said as he placed Knuckles arm on his shoulder to support the exhausted echidna. Sonic dragged Knuckles back to the site where Silver and Blaze were facing of against the lava monster. They couldn't see Blaze anywhere, but they did see Silver somehow blocking the monsters fire breath with his hands. Just then, a large fireball came out of nowhere and collided with the monsters forehead. They watched as the lava monster fell back into the lava pit, defeated. Jut then, Blaze showed up and it looked like she was talking to Silver about something, so Sonic and Knuckles decided to move in closer to listen.

"It looks like you stopped him for now." Blaze said to Silver. "But he'll just rise up again from the ashes like it always does." Silver said as he banged his fist into a nearby pole. "What's the point of all this? It'll never end." Silver said hopelessly. "Calm down, Silver." Blaze said calmly to her companion. "Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis?" Silver questioned. "By knowing the truth, of course." A shadowy voice came from behind. Silver and Blaze turned around and looked up the rubble to find the mysterious newcomer. The newcomer appeared to be exactly like Shadow, only his fur was lighter, his highlights were grey and he had no mouth. "Just as a flower comes from a seed or a chicken from an egg, everything has an origin." The Shadow copy said. "You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe." The Shadow copy continued. "Is that really the answer to our problem? Tell me, do you know who it is?" Silver asked. The Shadow copy stared at Silver for a moment before jumping down in front of him.

"To fix this current timeline, you need to change the past first." The Shadow copy said. "But, that's impossible." Silver stated. "With my help, you can. You see, I hold the power to travel through time itself." The Shadow copy said. "No way!" Silver said in disbelief. "To change the past, you must first eliminate the individual responsible for freeing Iblis in the first place. The Iblis Trigger." The Shadow copy said. "If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?" Silver asked. The Shadow copy nodded his head and says "The Day of Disaster. It was that day, 200 years ago, that Iblis was freed from his seal. And you have this person to thank for that." The Shadow copy then handed the purple chaos emerald to Silver.

Silver grabbed the chaos emerald and soon saw an image of Sonic standing in the middle of a field of flames appeared in his mind. "I see it! So, that blue hedgehog is the Iblis Trigger?" Silver questioned. "Blue hedgehog..." Blaze said. The blue hedgehog sounded familiar to Blaze, but she didn't know where she heard it. "I will send us back in time. To the point where the Iblis Trigger was alive." The Shadow copy said as he created a ball of purple energy in his hands. The purple energy soon expanded to cover all three of them before they disappeared. Sonic and Knuckles jumped out of their hiding place and inspected the place where Silver, Blaze, and the shadow copy were once standing. "Who was that guy? He looked just like Shadow." Knuckles said. "Sonic...can you here me?" Tails said through the communicator he gave to Sonic. "Yeah, I'm here. What is it Tails?" Sonic asked. "Get back to Eggman's base as fast as you can! There's something you need to see!" Tails said excitingly. Not bothering to ask questions, Sonic and Knuckles quickly ran back to the former base where they started.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles scoured the entire base for any signs of Tails until they were finally found him in the computer room in the upper level. "So, what is it that wanted to show us so badly?" Knuckles questioned the little fox. "Did you find a chaos emerald?" Sonic asked. "Well, yeah." Tails replied. "So, where is it?" Sonic asked. "I was able to track the emeralds signal to a nearby volcano, but that's not what I called you for." Tails said. "That what?" Knuckles asked. "I was able to access this computers old file and you won't believe what I found." Tails said as he accessed the computer file. "According to this, the princess died when she was kidnapped by Eggman. Apparently, Eggman's airship exploded! The data says that this incident took place two days after the Soleanna Sun Festival!" Tails exclaimed. "You mean, if we don't hurry back in time, Elise will die on Eggman's airship?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, but she won't die alone." Tails said sadly. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked. "The data also says Amy died along with the princess when Eggman's airship exploded.." Tails said. "Amy...no." Sonic said sorrowfully.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	8. The Flames of Disaster

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SOLARIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Note: I have heard from many people who do not understand what is happening in the story. I suggest people read my previous stories, Silver the Hedgehog: Iblis and Shadow the Hedgehog: Mephiles, in that order, before they continue reading.

Chapter Eight: The Flames of Disaster

Shadow and Rouge were waiting in a ridge close to a river of hot lava close to an active volcano. Shadow was still depressed that he failed to help Kumori and Rouge was trying everything she could to snap him out of it. Just then, Sonic and his friends decided to show up. "You know, for the fastest thing alive, you are so slow, Sonic." Rouge said. "Hey!" Sonic exclaimed. "Never mind that, look what we found." Rouge said as she held up the chaos emerald to plain view. "You found one of the chaos emeralds!" Tails exclaimed. "Of course. I may not look like one, but I'm a real treasure hunter. Unlike a certain echidna we all know." Rouge taunted. "What was that?!" Knuckles said angrily as he held his namesake dangerously close to Rouge's face. "That's enough!" Shadow said sternly, finally breaking out of his depression state. Knuckles looked at to Rouge for a moment before turning away.

"Have you guys found anything?" Shadow asked. "Yeah, I received a signal indicating that there's a chaos emerald somewhere inside that volcano." Tails told the group. "You're kidding! You mean we have to go all the way through there?" Rouge complained. "If you don't like it, you can stay here." Knuckles taunted. "You have got to be kidding! There is no way I am leaving an idiot like you in there, alone." Rouge retorted, which made Knuckles even more angry (If that's possible). "It would probably be better if we split up and covered more ground." Shadow instructed. "Don't be late." Sonic said. "Same to you." Shadow said to him. Just as they planned, Sonic went with Tails and Knuckles one way, while Shadow went with Rouge down another.

* * *

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were currently walking down their chosen path until Tails suddenly stopped. "What is it Tail?" Sonic said back to his little brother. "Whoa! Check out that volcano." Tails said as he pointed to add effect. Sonic and Knuckles looked towards the direction Tails was pointing to, just to see lava had erupted from the volcano's mouth. "Yeah, so?" Sonic asked. "It's completely out of control. There's no logical explanation for what might have caused it." Tails said. "Do you think it might be the chaos emerald?" Sonic asked. "I doubt it. Not even the chaos emeralds could cause a disaster like this." Knuckles said. Just then, several gigantic fireballs spat out of the volcano's mouth into two separate directions. "Is it me or are those thing getting closer?" Knuckles asked. "It's not just you!" Tails said in a panic as the fireballs came closer. 

Acting fast, Sonic grabbed Tails and Knuckles by their arms to pull them out of the way before the falling fireballs could hit them. "Ok, that proves that Knuckles is right." Tails said. "Knuckles is right? Oh no, it the end of the world!" Sonic screamed. "Shut up!" Knuckles exclaimed. The trio looked up to see more fireballs escaped from the volcano and were headed for them. "And we're out of here." Sonic said as he grabbed his friends by their arms again and broke into a fast run. Tails looked back and quickly moved his namesakes up to his chest as they were almost torched by the fireballs. Knuckles looked ahead of the track to see a large loop just ahead of them. Knuckles looked towards Sonic, who had a mischievous smirk on his face. Knuckles instantly realized what Sonic was up and Shouted "You better not be doing what you're doing!" "Hang on!" Sonic shouted back. Using his added speed to his advantage, Sonic went straight up and then down without falling out of the loop before using a speed boast that was conveniently there to reach another part of the ridge.

Sonic and Tails landed on their feet while Knuckles, once again, landed on his head. "I have the worst luck when I'm around you." Knuckles said as he rubbed his head. "Hey, we're not complaining. Right, Tails?" Sonic asked the fox. There was no response. "Tails?" Sonic questioned. Sonic turned to his little buddy, who looked sickly green. "Hey, Tails, are you ok?" Sonic asked. Sonic received his answer when Tails threw up on his shoes. "Should've seen that coming." Sonic said to himself. While, Sonic tried to clean the vomit off his shoes, Knuckles scanned the area until he spotted an extra large speed boost. "Hey guys. I think I found a way to reach the volcano." Knuckles said as he point towards the speed boost. "Then what are we waiting for?" Sonic said as the group made their way towards the speed boost. Just as they were half way, a number of Lava tigers and Fire birds shot out of the lava pits around. "These guys just don't know when to learn." Knuckles said.

Tails took to the skies and the firebirds followed him close behind. "These guy look like they're gonna give us a rough time." Tails said as he looked back at the fire birds chasing him. But while he was looking back, Tails didn't notice a single fire bird swoop down in front of him and bash him over the head with its wing. The sudden blow to the head caused Tails lose altitude and fall towards the ground at an alarming rate. Tails tried to regain his flight, but couldn't since his namesakes were somehow tied together. "Come on, come on." Tails said to himself as he tried his tied up tails. Before he hit the ground, Tails was able free his tails and lifted himself back into the air. The fire birds tried to attack again, but Tails reached into his backpack and threw his explosive rings at the birds. By sheer luck, the ring were able to latch on to the birds necks. "Uh oh." The fire birds said before they blew up.

Sonic was busy fighting off the lava tigers that surrounded him. One of the lava tiger's jump at him, But Sonic merely took a step to the side and watched as it collided with the tiger behind him. "This is too easy." Sonic said confidently. But while he wasn't looking, another lava tiger pinned Sonic from behind to the ground. The tiger tried several times to bite Sonic's head off, but he just wouldn't stay still. After much trying, Sonic was able to free one of his arms. Sonic gathered a great amount of blue chaos energy and form it into a sphere and threw it in the center of the entire group. "SONIC WIND!" Sonic called out is signature attack. The energy inside the sphere began spiraling out of control until it created several blades of wind that sliced all the lava tigers in half. "You know, you could have helped, Knucklehead." Sonic said to Knuckles, who was sitting on a nearby rock, watching the entire thing. "I thought you could handle it." Knuckles said with a smirk. Sonic was about to yell at the echidna guardian, but just decided to let it go.

The group resumed their way towards the speed boost until, once again, something got in their way. Out from one of the lava pits came a large golem made of lava and rock. "Not another one." Tails said tiredly. "Since you guys took care of the last one, I'll take this one." Knuckles said as he walked up to the lava golem. The lava golem created a spiked ball of rock and used it as a mace to strike Knuckles. Knuckles jumped to the side as the rock was about to make contact and countered by driving a hard punch to the monsters chest. Unfortunately, the punch had no effect on the monster. The lava golem then bashed Knuckles across the head with its free hand to send him flying to the wall. While Knuckles was down, the lava golem picked him up and started to crush him. "I...Won't...Lose!!!" Knuckles shout with determination. Knuckles bashed his fist together, which ignited the flames around them. Knuckles burst through the golems hand and jumped toward it face to bash it clean off.

Knuckles landed on the ground as he watched the lava golems decapitated body fall back into the lava pits. "Man, that one never gets old." Sonic complimented Knuckles fiery fists. "Hah, it was nothing." Knuckles soaked up the praise. "Wherever did you learn a technique like that?" Tails asked curiously. "Well, one day is was sparring with Chaos back on Angel Island..." Knuckles was cut off. "Probably getting his butt kick." Sonic chuckled, but stopped when Knuckles sent him an evil glare. "Anyway...after the fight, Tikal told me about a technique created by my ancestors that allowed them to manipulate fire." Knuckles explained. "Whatever, we wasted enough time. Come on, Shadow's probably waiting." Sonic said. The trio then ran at top speed towards the speed boost, which sent him flying straight towards the volcanoes mouth.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow's group were flying towards the mouth of the volcano, but unfortunately they crashed into each other and were caught in an awkward pile-up. "Hey watch it!" Sonic yelled. "Watch the tail!" Tails exclaimed. "Someone get their foot out of my face!" Shadow shouted. "Who's touching my chest?!" Rouge said angrily. "Sorry." Knuckles apologized. Rouge slapped Knuckles across the face for that. After taking a few awkward moments, the group finally broke apart and looked around to find themselves standing in front of a large lava pit. The strange thing was that the pit was dark and the only thing lighting it was the lava and three glowing orbs. Rouge then noticed something else glowing in the pit. It was the light blue chaos emerald. Rouge flew up into the air to grab it. "Looks like I found another chaos emerald." Rouge said. "Don't touch it!" Shadow warned her, but it was too late. When Rouge touched the emerald, a gigantic lava worm popped out of the lava, which knocked Rouge back to the group. "What's that?" Sonic questioned. "No good. I can tell you that." Shadow told him before he jumped on to one of the rock platforms with Sonic joining. "Ready, pal?" Sonic asked. "Always." Shadow replied. 

The lava worm reeled its head back for a moment before throwing it forward and shooting several fire balls at the two. Think fast, Sonic and Shadow jumped to two nearby rock platforms to avoid the attack. "Can't say I was expecting that." Sonic said. Shadow looked forward at the lava worm and saw that it had disappeared. "Where did it go?" Shadow questioned. He received an answer when the lava worm popped out from under the platform, sending Shadow flying. "Shadow!" Sonic called out. The lava worm then turned to Sonic. Sonic jumped into the air and used his homing attack on the creature, only to be bounced back to the rock platform. "That's bad." Sonic said as the lava worm's mouth came closer to him.

Meanwhile, Shadow then fell on one of the glowing orbs and broke it, releasing the light that was trapped within it. the lava worm stopped its attack on Sonic and looked back at the light, completely mesmerized by it. The lava worm left Sonic and jumped to attack the platform where Shadow and the light were at. Acting fast, Shadow quickly jumped to another platform with another light orb as the lava worm devoured the platform and the light. Sonic jumps on the same platform as Shadow and asks "What just happened?" "The light. It must be attracted to the light. That gives me an idea." Shadow said. "Well then, let's hear it." Sonic said. As Shadow was explaining his plan, the lava worm came back up and looked around for Sonic and Shadow. "Ready?" Shadow asked. "Always." Sonic replied. Shadow then broke the orb with his fist, which released the light within it. the lava worm saw the light and jumped in the air and opened its mouth to devour it. "Now! CHAOS SPEAR!" "SONIC WIND!" Sonic and Shadow yelled out their signature attacks and sent them into the creatures mouth. Both attacks together caused the creature to cry out in pain and fall back into the lava in defeat. When the lava worm fell, the chaos emerald popped out of the lava and landed into Sonic's hands. "All right!" Sonic shouted victoriously.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sonic, Shadow, and the others returned to the spot where they started with Sonic and Shadow holding the chaos emeralds. Sonic and Shadow cross their hands and shouts "CHAOS CONTROL!" The combined chaos control created a white vortex behind the group, which most likely led them back to their own time period. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles jumped into the vortex, shortly followed by Rouge. Shadow was about to jump in with them until he felt a familiar chill going down his spine. "I see you have defeated Iblis. Very impressive." An all-too familiar voice said from behind. Shadow looked back to find Mephiles appear in a puff of black smoke. "But he was nothing more then a mindless puppet. If you want a real challenge, then follow me." Mephiles said as he started to run towards the volcano. Shadow was about to decline, but then thought he might hold the answers of what happen to this world and Kumori. Shadow had decided and chased after Mephiles as his only way home disappeared.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	9. Catching the Train

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SOLARIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Nine: Catching the Train

In the central plaza of the town of Soleanna, a white vortex appears in midair with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles jumping down from it. Knuckles scanned the surroundings to see that they were back in their own timeline. "It looks like we made it back in one piece." Knuckles said. "Where did Shadow and Rouge go? Did they appear somewhere else?" Tails questioned. "Those two can take care of themselves. Right now we need to figure out if we made it back before Elise and Amy died." Sonic said. Tails looks down and picks up a newspaper on the ground to check the date. "Good news. It's been only one day since the sun festival. That gives us one more day left." Tails said. "Great! Now all we have to do is find out where Amy and Elise are." Sonic said. "Uhh...Sonic." Tails said hesitantly as he handed him the paper. Sonic looked at the paper and the headline caught his attention. "Princess and hedgehog captured by evil scientist." "This is bad. We have to save them." Sonic said. "But, where are they?" Tails questioned. The question stumped the group as they had been gone before Amy and Elise were captured.

"Hey, why don't we check around town until we find something? That worked last time." Tails suggested. "That might work." Knuckles said. "Great idea, Tails. Let's go." Sonic said. The group was about to check the town until. "AAH, it's Sonic and Knuckles." A female scream came from behind. The group looked back to see a large group of girl wearing red and blue shirts and carrying sign with their faces on them. "Oh no." Sonic and Knuckles said as they knew it was their fanbase. "Get them!" One of the girls screamed. Sonic and Knuckles started running in circles while trying to talk to Tails, who was still depressed about not having any fans. "Tails..." Sonic said as he passed by. "...Go on ahead and..." Knuckles said as he passed by. "...Try to find out where..." Sonic said as he passed by again. "...Amy and the Princess are." Knuckles said finished. "Ok, good luck guys." Tails said as he took to the sky and headed towards the many shops in town.

Later, Tails met a server at a nearby café who gave him the information he was looking for. "Thank you." Tails called back to the server. Tails turned around and was about to walk away until he saw the most unusual and hilarious sight. Tails saw Sonic and Knuckles, only they weren't as he expected. Sonic and Knuckles were in frilly pink and yellow dresses and wearing women's make-up on their faces. Tails tried to suppress his laughter, but it was impossible and he laughed his head off. "All right, that's enough." Knuckles said in a bad mood. "I'm sorry, but it's just too funny. How..." Tails was cut off. "Don't ask. Did you find out anything?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, I heard that Amy and the princess were being held in the terminal station." Tails answered. "I'm on it!" Sonic exclaimed as he jumped out of the dress and ran outside of town.

* * *

Sonic traveled west to find himself in a large canyon filled with industrial sites and train track everywhere. Sonic used his super speed to run up one of the steel towers and scanned the entire area. "Ok, think. If I was Eggman and I wanted to unleash those Flames of Disaster things, where would I keep my prisoners?" Sonic asked himself. "Instead of wondering, why don't I just answer that for you?" Eggman's voice came from nowhere. Sonic turned around to face Eggman's flying television with Eggman on the screen. "What do you want Eggman?" Sonic asked. "Don't be that way, Sonic. I just thought you might be interested in knowing where your little girlfriend might be." Eggman said. Where are they?" Sonic questioned threateningly. "Look down." Eggman instructed.

Sonic looked down the cliff and say a sleek black train passing by. By sheer luck, Sonic managed to see Elise and Amy through the train's window. "Ok, I found them. But what's the catch?" Sonic asked suspiciously. "I believe the catch...is you, Sonic." Eggman said before his flying television flew away. Just as it left, several flying mechs flew towards the train. "Oh no!" Sonic exclaimed. Sonic was about to chase after them until he felt a searing pain in the back of his leg. Sonic looked back to see a small group of white fighter mechs with their guns aimed at him. "It's never easy, is it?" Sonic asked himself.

The mechs fired their guns, but Sonic quickly moved away with his super speed. Sonic then jumped into the air and curled into his ball form. Sonic used his homing attack on a few of the mechs before uncurling and landing back on the ground. Four mechs surround Sonic at on opposite directions and fired their guns, But Sonic merely jumped into the air and watched as the mechs destroyed each other. "That was too easy." Sonic said. Just as Sonic was about to chase the train, a red walker came from nowhere and landed in front of Sonic. "Give me a break!" Sonic complained.

The walker fired a red laser, but Sonic quickly jumped behind a rock to avoid it. The walker fired its laser again and shot straight through the rock. Sonic was lucky that it only missed his face by an inch. Sonic could tell that the mechs armor was too thick for his regular attacks, so he charged a large amount of blue chaos energy in the form of a sphere. "Let's see how you like this!" Sonic shouted as he jumped from behind the rock and charged at the walker. The walker tried to use its lasers as defense, but Sonic was too fast. Sonic jumped up and plowed his signature technique into the walker's core. "SONIC WIND!" Sonic shouted. The walker was destroyed in an instant and Sonic left in a hurry to try and catch up with the train.

Sonic had managed to catch up with the train in a few seconds and attempted to board it. But when he was close enough, the flying mechs came out of hiding and shot at the speedy hedgehog. Sonic knew that if he stopped to avoid them, he would lose the train. On the other hand, if sonic didn't avoid them, he would most likely be killed. This left Sonic with only one choice. Sonic pulled out the light-blue he recovered from the future and held it high above his head. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic shouted. Sonic disappeared as the bullets nearly hit him. The flying mechs searched for the hedgehog, but quickly found him, only to be destroyed. After having finished off the mechs, Sonic quickly jumped into the air and used his homing attack on the door.

Elise and Amy were patiently sitting inside the train, waiting to see what Eggman might have planned for them. "What do we do now, Amy?" Elise asked. "We wait for Sonic." Amy said. "But how can you be sure that he is coming?" Elise asked. "Because I know my Sonic would never let anything happen to me. Any moment now, Sonic will crash through that door to rescue us." Amy said confidently. Just as she said that, the door blew open and Sonic jumped in. "Amy, you were right! I can't believe it!" Elise exclaimed. "Me neither." Amy said in surprise. "Come on, let's get out of here." Sonic said. Sonic picked up Elise and jumped out of the train with Amy following behind.

Sonic was running with Elise in his arms and Amy running next to them. "I knew it. I knew you would return. You had to." Elise said to Sonic. "Sonic! Look out!" Amy shouted as she pulled him away just in time to avoid a green blast of energy. Sonic looked ahead and saw Silver standing in front of them. "You again?" Sonic said. "This time there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Trigger must die!" Silver exclaimed. Silver launch a wave of psychokinetic energy at Sonic, which Sonic dived to avoid. Just as Sonic was about to get back to his feet, Silver used his psychokinetic powers to hold Sonic in place. "Sonic!" Amy shouted. "Did you two enjoy your little walk?" Eggman's voice came from the sky. Elise and Amy looked back for a moment before being captured by Eggman's Eggmobile. "Sonic!" Amy shouted to her hero. "Amy! Elise!" Sonic shouted, desperately trying to break free from Silver's hold to save them, but it was useless.

"It's time to end this, once and for all!" Silver exclaimed. Silver then raised his hand to finish Sonic, but was interrupted again when Mephiles jumped between them. Silver jumped back in surprise of Mephiles appearance, which forced him to release Sonic from his hold. "Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way?" Silver asked, confused about his ally's actions. "I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow said to Silver. Shadow looked back to Sonic and said "Get going." "Thanks, Shadow." Sonic said before he ran off to chase after Amy and Elise. Shadow turned back to his new opponent with every intention of defeating him.

Elise and Amy were struggling to break free, but they couldn't. "Now stop it, you have nowhere to go." Eggman said. "I would rather die then be your prisoner again. "Amy said. "Suit yourself." Eggman said as he pressed a button that released Amy. "Amy!" Elise cried as she watched her friend fall to her death. Amy though she was going to die until she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her protectively. "Sonic!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic set her down on the ground safely. "You all right?" Sonic asked. "I'm fine, but What about Elise?" Amy asked. Sonic looked back and watched as Eggman was about to escape with Elise. "Looks like I win this time, hedgehog!" Eggman shouted in victory. Sonic merely smirk as he raise his chaos emerald above his head. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic shouted. In a single second, Elise had somehow vanished and reappeared in Sonic's arms. "Let's go." Sonic said as the two hedgehogs ran away with Elise.

* * *

Sonic, Amy, and Elise were running through a nearby jungle, hoping to avoid Eggman's mechs. "It looks like we lost them." Elise said. "Then let's stop somewhere close by to catch our breath" Sonic said, exhausted from using chaos control twice in one day. "Man, how does Shadow do it?" Sonic asked in his mind. "After were done, I think it would be a good idea to take Elise back to the castle." Amy suggested. "Good idea, Amy." Sonic said. "Hey, Sonic, look" Amy said. Sonic stop and looked back to see Amy headed in another direction. "Amy, wait!" Sonic called as he chased after her. Amy suddenly stopped with Sonic and Elise close behind. In front of them was a small lake that held a tree of white flowers that blew in the wind. Amy and Elise thought it was the most beautiful thing they've ever seen, but Sonic didn't know why.

"It's so beautiful." Elise said as she walked closer to the lake. "I've never seen so many flowers before. Sonic, have you visited many wonderful places before?" Elise asked. "A few." Sonic answered. Elise looked happily as the wind carried the white flower petals across the air, but quickly became sad. "Once you defeat Eggman, you two will leave, won't you?" Elise asked. "We have to. Eggman will always cause trouble and have to be there to stop him." Amy answered, equally sad that she might have to leave her new friend behind. "It's ok. Though I have been frightened many times, I've enjoyed this adventure. It allowed me to be something other then a princess. I was able to be myself." Elise said as she turned back to the tree. "Being a princess isn't easy, but I love my home and all it's people. You would too, if this was your home, right?" Elise asked. No response.

Elise turned back to see why her friends weren't answering and smiled at the sight before her. Sonic and Amy were staring at each others eyes in a loving way before they shut them and moved closer toward each other. Sonic no idea what he was doing, he just felt an urge to do this and couldn't resist. Their faces were only an inch from each other and nothing was going to stop them. Well...almost nothing. A random flower petal flew past Elise's face, which caused her to sneeze, which broke Sonic out of his trance. Realizing what he was doing, Sonic quickly jumped back and turned away so that the girls wouldn't see the blush on his face. "Uhh...I'll see ya later. Bye." Sonic said uneasily before he ran off. "Oh, come on!!!" Amy shouted to the sky. "Sorry." Elise apologized.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	10. Enemies Become Friends

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SOLARIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Ten: Enemies Become Friends

It was the day after Elise and Amy had escaped from Eggman's clutches. Everything was peaceful in town, but peace never really lasts very long. Floating high above the town of Soleanna, Eggman's airship could be seen clearly by everyone. "Princess Elise, ruler of Soleanna. By refusing to negotiate with me, you have forced me to take drastic actions." Eggman said over the load speakers. The crowd below the airship was starting to panic at Eggman's initial threat and amongst them was Amy, who was headed towards the castle to meet Elise. Amy quickly darted towards the castle, hoping to stop Elise before Eggman's plan succeeded.

"Meet me at the specified point at 4 o'clock today. Failure to do so on time will result in my leveling of this entire town so that nothing but ashes remain." Eggman threatened. Elise looked out from her balcony to see that Eggman was not bluffing, meaning she had no other choice. "Miss Elise!" One of the maids cried. "I cannot allow harm to come to my people." Elise said as she started to walk out. "Miss Elise?" One of the maids questioned. "It is my duty as princess of Soleanna to go. There is no other choice." Elise told them before she left to fulfill Eggman's demands.

* * *

At Wave Ocean just outside of town, Sonic was walking along the coastline. You heard right, Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, is walking. The reason he wasn't running like he normally does was because he had a lot on his mind, thinking about a certain pink hedgehog we all know. "I can't believe I almost kissed Amy. I can't actually be falling for her...can I?" Sonic asked himself in his head. Sonic couldn't believe that the incident happened twice. The first time had been when he fought Silver and the same thing happened only a yesterday. "I have to admit, she has changed a bit and so have I. I think the truth is I actually lo..." Sonic stopped himself when he heard a frantic female voice. "SONIC!!!"

Sonic turned around to face the very person he was thinking about. "Amy, what's wrong?" Sonic asked when his female counterpart stopped in front on him. "It's Elise, she's been captured!" Amy said frantically. "Again?" Sonic questioned, clearly becoming annoyed of having to do the same thing again. "Yes again! Don't just stand there, move!" Amy shouted. "Ok, geez, we'll save her." Sonic said before taking off down the coastline. Amy caught up with him in a few seconds and Sonic asked "Where is he headed anyway?" "I heard from one of workers at a local café that he was headed for Kingdom Valley." Amy answered. Sonic screeched to a halt and Amy turned around to find out why. "What's wrong?" Amy asked. "Kingdom Valley is that way." Sonic pointed the opposite direction. "Oh." Amy said embarrassingly. Sonic and Amy quickly run the other direction to make up for lost time.

* * *

High above Kingdom Valley, Eggman held Elise prisoner aboard his airship. "You've wasted so much of my time. If you had cooperated with me earlier, I wouldn't have had to do this." Eggman said irritantly. "What are you trying to do, Dr. Eggman?" Elise said in a proper manner. "Why do you wish to revive the Flames of Disaster?" Elise asked the evil scientist. "Did your parents ever disclose anything to you anything about Solaris?" Eggman asked as he walked around her closely to give him an intimidate look. "Solaris's secrets are in his eternal flames. His power...can change time and even manipulate the very fabric of time itself. I wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world. From the past all the way to the future." Eggman revealed his evil plot.

"So...you wish to rule over...time?" Elise questioned. "Yes, truly. And the secret...It remains dormant inside of you, princess." Eggman said. Eggman walked over to his computer console and opened up a file titled Iblis, the Flames of Disaster. "The princess of Soleanna and the seven chaos emeralds. Once I have everything, the fate of the whole world will change. And one of the beautiful gems is just up ahead." Eggman said. Eggman minimized the Iblis file and activated his emerald tracker. His emerald tracker is similar to the one Tails created before, only it works at a larger scale. "Chaos emerald located." The computer stated. "Finally...now, let's go collect that chaos emerald." Eggman said.

* * *

Sonic and Amy were running across the valley outside Soleanna until several white fighter mechs drop down and blocked their path. "We never get a break, do we?" Sonic said. The mechs were about to fire until they were suddenly entrapped in a strange light. "What the?" Sonic questioned. Just then, Silver and Blaze drop down from one of the trees and lands in front of the two. "Silver!" Amy exclaimed. Using his psychokinetic powers, Silver pushed all the mechs against the trees and destroyed them. "You two look like you're in a hurry." Silver said. "What's it to you." Sonic said harshly, not trusting Silver one bit. But why would he after Silver tried to kill him not once, not twice, but three times. "Look, I know you don't trust me, but the circumstances have changed. I need to rescue the princess." Silver said. Sonic could tell that Silver was telling the truth and said "All right, but how are we going to find her?" Sonic asked. "It would be a good idea if we split into groups of two to find her and then get back together later to save her." Blaze suggested. "Ok, let's go, Amy." Sonic said as he ran off with Amy close behind. "We better hurry before Eggman frees Iblis." Silver said. "Right." Blaze said as the two ran off in another direction.

Sonic and Amy were running down their chosen path at high speed, but were stopped, like always, by a small army of white fighter mechs and a walker mech block their path. "Looks like they don't know when to quit." Sonic said. "We don't have time for this!" Amy shouted as she pulled out her humongous hammer and charged at the mechs. The mechs aimed their guns at their attacker and fired. Amy was so blinded by her anger towards Eggman that she somehow didn't notice the bullets headed straight for her. Luckily, Sonic quickly dived on top of Amy and pinned her to the ground so the bullets would miss their target. "What are you doing?! Let go of me before I..." Amy was cut when Sonic brought her up to feet and hit her across the face. "Are you crazy?! You could have died doing something that stupid!" Sonic shouted, making Amy come to her senses. "I'm sorry. I'm just..." Amy trailed off. "Listen, I understand that you're worried about Elise. But getting yourself killed isn't going to help." Sonic reasoned. Amy held her head down in shame.

But while they weren't looking, the white fighter mechs took the opportunity to completely surround the hedgehog couple. Sonic and Amy only realized where they where when they reload their guns. "You know, I never thought I would go out like this." Sonic said. "I can't believe it has to end this way." Amy said sadly. Sonic check around for anyway off escaping this, but saw no way out. Sonic knew it was over, but he knew he had one thing left to do before he died. "Amy, there's something I need to tell you." Sonic said as he turned to face her directly. "What is it, Sonic?" Amy asked curiously. "A lot has been happening between us lately and I just need to tell you the truth. Amy, I lov..." Sonic was cut off when an object came from out of nowhere and sliced of one of the mechs head off. After taking a closer look, Sonic found the object to be a large shuriken. "No way!" Shouted happily. Suddenly, a whole barrage of shuriken came from out of nowhere and killed off all the white mechs. When the white mechs were all destroyed, Vector and Charmy walked next to Sonic and Amy and Espio reappeared next to them. "Team Chaotix!" Amy shouted in joy. "You looked like you could use some help." Vector said. "Thanks." Sonic said. "Don't thank us yet. There's still one left." Espio said, referring to the walker mech.

The walker opened up the secret hatches in its body and fired out a barrage of homing missiles. "Homing missiles! Charmy, try to redirect them back at that robot." Espio instructed. "Hey! I'm the leader here! Charmy, do what Espio said." Vector said as he shoved Espio to the side. "Gotcha!" Charmy said excitedly. Charmy flew directly at the missiles and when they were a foot away, Charmy made a sharp turn upwards and the missiles followed. Charmy was going to do what he was told, but then decided to have a little fun. Charmy flew in circle with the missiles and even spelled his name from their exhaust fumes. "Quit messing around, you idiot!" Vector yelled from the ground. "He's no fun." Charmy complained and flew at the mech. Charmy flew directly under the mech and turned around and watched as the mech was destroyed by the missiles. "Yeah! Fireworks!" Charmy cheered.

"What are doing here anyway?" Sonic asked the detective trio. "We were called to investigate on why this areas valuable treasures keep disappearing." Espio explained. "Hey! I was going to say that!" Vector complained. Espio ignored him and asked "Do you have any clue as to who might be behind it?" Just then, Jet and his team passed by on their Extreme Gear, carry a large bag with them. "Just one." Amy hinted. "They've got to be the thieves." Espio informed his team. "After them!" Vector ordered. Team Chaotix left to chase the Babylon Rouges, leave Sonic and Amy very confused. "What just happened?" Amy asked. "I have no clue." Sonic answered honestly.

* * *

Eggman was in his ship further studying the files on Iblis until the alarms suddenly went off. Eggman checked his computer for what was causing the problem. "The one of the engines are malfunctioning." Eggman stated. Suddenly, a thunderous explosion could be heard from the lower chambers. "What is happening?!" Eggman questioned. Down in the engine room, Black Doom was destroying the attacking Mechs while Erazor Djinn was destroying the engines. "SWIFT STRIKE!" Black Doom called out as a horizontal disk flew out to destroy another group of mechs. Erazor unsheathed his razor blade and sliced another engine in half. "Are you certain this is a good idea?" Black Doom asked as his master watched from the shadows.

"If we can't stop Mephiles, then the least we can do is make sure that Iblis is not freed from its seal." The master said as he jumped in front of Black Doom. "Help that accursed genie. I'll take care of these meddlesome pests." The master ordered. "As you wish." Black Doom said before he turned to assist the evil genie. The shrouded master gathered a large amount of blue chaos energy and shot it out towards the mechs. The attack was so powerful that it not only destroyed the mechs, but blew a hole in the side of the airship itself. Back in the control room, Eggman was panicking as he realized that there was nothing he could do. "No! We're about to crash!" Eggman shouted in fright.

* * *

Sonic and Silver met up again later, but found out they were too late as they watched Eggman ship fly over the horizon and exploded. "No! We're too late!" Sonic exclaimed. "We failed. We couldn't save her." Amy said tearfully. Silver held his head down in shame. It was his fault that Elise became Eggman's prisoner in the first place. Just then, an idea came to Silver. "Wait...there's still a way to change this." Silver said. "Huh?" Sonic said in confusion. "If we return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save her." Silver explained. "Chaos control." Sonic said, understanding Silver's plan. "Exactly." Silver said as he pulled out the white emerald he received from the ruler of Soleanna. Sonic pulled out the light-blue chaos emerald he obtained from Silver's time. The two hedgehogs held their chaos emeralds in the air and shouted "CHAO CONTROL!"

On command, a white vortex appeared behind them. "Come on, Sonic! Let's go save Elise!" Amy exclaimed as she charged at the vortex. "Amy, no!" Sonic yelled, but was too late as she jumped through the vortex. Sonic was about to follow her until he turned around and threw his chaos emerald to Silver. Silver caught the emerald and looked to Sonic, confused, "We can handle this ourselves. Besides, you've got somewhere to go, don't you? we'll make sure to change Elise's fate. And that in turn, should change your future too. Thanks, Silver" Sonic said. "Yeah...just go save her." Silver said. Sonic jumped into the vortex with Silver and Blaze jumping in after him.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	11. Amy Fights Back

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SOLARIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Eleven: Amy Fights Back

Just outside of Eggman's base in White Acropolis, a white vortex appears in midair with Amy jumping down from it. Amy searched the area and saw Eggman's base ahead, guessing that was where he was keeping Elise. "Don't worry Elise, I'm coming." Amy said before running towards the base entrance. A minute later, Sonic jumped down from the time vortex and caught sight of Amy charging towards Eggman's base. "Amy, wait!" Sonic called out to her, but she didn't listen. Sonic was going to chase after her, but as usual, white fighter mechs popped out of the ground and blocked his way. "Come on!" Sonic complained. The mechs fired their guns, but Sonic wasn't really in the mood to play and decided to make it quick. Sonic used his super speed to avoid the shots and then curled up into his ball form. Sonic span in place for a moment before using his spin dash to kill all the mechs at one time. "I just hope Amy isn't doing something stupid." Sonic said as he ran off after Amy.

Amy ran into the center of Eggman's base and entered a large room with four large tanks of strange liquid substances on the corners and a steel pillar in the center. The base basically looked like the original laboratory created by the ruler of Soleanna. "What is it with bad guys and large bases?" Amy asked herself. Amy walked over to the steel pillar and found a small computer console on it, but it required a password. Not a problem. "M-A-R-I-A. Maria." Amy entered the password and opened the computer. "You would think Eggman would have changed that by now." Amy said. Amy searched through the computer for any leads on Elise's whereabouts. Amy found a surveillance recording that showed Eggman dragging Elise into his airship in the lower chambers. "You won't get away this time, Eggman!" Amy said with determination before running down to the lower chambers of the base

In the lower chambers of Eggman's base, a last minute inspection was being made for his airship before it took off. "Thrust increasing. Engine output at maximum. Course plotted. Gate opening." The base computer stated. As the hanger doors were opening, a trio group of familiar evil characters were rushing towards the airship. "There it is! That's where the seal of Iblis is being kept!" the master exclaimed. "We must board that ship at once!" Erazor shouted. "Leave it to me. CHAOS CONTROL!" Black Doom called. In a flash of light, the evil trio teleported inside the airship. "Lifting off!" the computer stated as the airship began to depart. But high above in the rafters, Amy jumped off and landed safely on top of the airship. Sonic wasn't far behind when Amy jumped on board the airship. "I knew she was going to do something stupid." Sonic said. Sonic quickly followed Amy's example and jumped off the rafters to land on the airship. Unfortunately, the airships engines activated to give it extra speed so that Sonic would miss his target. Sonic was just lucky enough to catch the airship wing before he killed himself. "How do I get myself into these messes?" Sonic asked himself.

* * *

Eggman was in his ship further studying the files on Iblis until the alarms suddenly went off. Eggman checked his computer for what was causing the problem. "The one of the engines are malfunctioning." Eggman stated. Suddenly, a thunderous explosion could be heard from the lower chambers. "What is happening?!" Eggman questioned. Down in the engine room, Black Doom was destroying the attacking Mechs while Erazor Djinn was destroying the engines. "SWIFT STRIKE!" Black Doom called out as a horizontal disk flew out to destroy another group of mechs. Erazor unsheathed his razor blade and sliced another engine in half. "Are you certain this is a good idea?" Black Doom asked as his master watched from the shadows. 

"If we can't stop Mephiles, then the least we can do is make sure that Iblis is not freed from its seal." The master said as he jumped in front of Black Doom. "Help that accursed genie. I'll take care of these meddlesome pests." The master ordered. "As you wish." Black Doom said before he turned to assist the evil genie. The shrouded master gathered a large amount of blue chaos energy and shot it out towards the mechs. The attack was so powerful that it not only destroyed the mechs, but blew a hole in the side of the airship itself. Back in the control room, Eggman was panicking as he realized that there was nothing he could do. "No! We're about to crash!" Eggman shouted in fright.

"Look's like play time is over, Egg-head." A familiar voice cane from behind. Eggman and Elise looked back to see none other then Amy Rose. "Amy!" Elise exclaimed happily before she ran behind the pink hedgehog for protection. "Look's like this place is going down fast. Too bad for you, Egg man." Amy said. Eggman began throwing a temper tantrum, which made him look like a big, fat baby. "I'm not finished yet! I still have one more trick up my sleeve!" Eggman proclaimed. Eggman pressed a large red button on the computer console, which released a trap door beneath the two females. By either luck or coincidence, Amy and Elise fell on a small steel platform out side the airship. "Now what?" Elise asked. "Now, I shall take my revenge and rule the world." Eggman's voice came from above.

Amy and Elise looked up to see Eggman in his Eggmobile, only it appeared to have been upgraded again. The main part of Eggman's signature vehicle acted as a head for a giant red dragon-like robot that flew just above their heads. "Even though I was waiting to save this for Sonic, I will gladly show you my newest creation." Eggman gloated. "What is it this time?" Amy asked. "Behold...the Egg-Wyvern!" Eggman shouted as the dragon machine gave a thunderous roar. "Amy!" Elise shouted in concern. "Don't worry; I'll take care of this." Amy said. Eggman only laughed at this. "Do you really think you stand a chance against me? Please, you are nothing more then a pathetic little girl who always gets caught!" Eggman said snidely. "I've changed!" Amy claimed. "Then prove it!" Eggman challenged as the Eggmobile was covered in red head armor to give the machine a full dragon look.

The Egg-Wyvern flew in circles around Amy until it stopped to open it wings out. On the wings, several holes in them began to glow bright with energy. "Lasers fire!" Eggman commanded. The Egg-Wyvern fired its laser at multiple targets around the steel platform. Thinking fast, Amy picked up Elise and jumped from side to side to avoid as much of the laser fire as possible. Amy was lucky enough to avoid most of the lasers, but not lucky enough to avoid the one that burned her left shoulder. "Are you all right?" Elise asked as Amy set her down. "Yeah, just fine." Amy said through the pain. "Here I come you little pest!" Eggman shouted as the Egg-Wyvern dived towards Amy. Acting fast, Amy pushed Elise aside to safety and jumped up and landed on top of the Egg-Wyvern's head. "Hey! Get off!" Eggman yelled. Eggman was too distracted with Amy to notice that he was headed for the side of his ship. Before Eggman crashed into his ship, Amy quickly jumped off the Egg-Wyvern and landed back on the steel platform with Elise. "Hah! I sure showed him!" Amy cheered in victory.

But her victory was cut short when the Egg-Wyvern crashed through the ship again and flew down in front of the two females. It was clear that Amy had left damage, seeing that the Egg-Wyvern's head armor was missing. "Don't think this is over yet, you little hedge-pig." Eggman said. "That's hedge-HOG!" Amy shouted. "Whatever." Eggman shrugged as he pressed another button for the Egg-Wyvern. The Egg-Wyvern raised its tail and fired a swarm of small missiles. The missiles somehow missed Amy completely and circled around her. "Hah, missed!" Amy boasted. "Oh, did I?" Eggman smirked as he pressed another button. All of a sudden, the missiles released a surge of electrical energy and struck Amy dead center. "AHH!" Amy cried as she collapsed in pain. "And now we end this." Eggman said as the Egg-Wyvern prepared to fire its wing lasers again. Amy could only lay there and wait as Eggman prepared to finish her off.

Amy slowly tried to get back to her feet, but she was too weak and collapsed to her knees. "Amy, please stop." Elise begged, worrying about her friend's safety. "No. I told you, I've changed. I am no longer that weak little girl anymore. I am stronger and I'm going to prove it!" Amy said with flames of determination in her eyes. The Egg-Wyvern fired its lasers one last time, but Amy quickly threw her hammer towards them. The hammer was destroyed, but it was able to stop the laser fire. Then, to Eggman's surprise, Amy curled up into a ball and started to spin in place. "What is this?" Eggman questioned. Then, the pink ball shot straight up and bashed through the Wyverns chest. Amy bounced off the airship and crashed through the Wyvern one last time and it exploded. Amy quickly grabbed Elise and jumped up back inside Eggman's airship.

* * *

Amy swiftly ran down the airship corridor until suddenly, the ship broke in two, leaving no place for them to run. Or at least that's what Elise thought. Amy, on the other hand, had another idea. "Aren't you worried?" Amy asked her friend. "If you have time to worry, just run. Right?" Elise repeated the words Amy told her earlier. Amy smiled at her friend and looked down as the piece to the ship that broke exploded into a million pieces. This was their chance. Amy held Elise tighter before running off the edge and jumped ahead. Amy jumped off a piece of the wreckage towards the airships wings. Seeing that they were close to a cliff, Amy decided to take her chances and jumped up. But unfortunately, Amy didn't jump high enough and fell back down. "This is it." Amy said depressingly. Just then, a piece of the wreckage passed by and a speedy blue blur busted through the roof. The blur turned out to be Sonic as the hero grabbed the girls safely in his arms. "Sonic!" Amy shouted in happiness. "Hang on!" Sonic warned. Then, the wreckage that Sonic came through crashed into the cliff, which exploded and created an updraft that pushed the trio back up onto the cliff. 

When the trio landed on the cliff, Elise was thrown in one direction, while Sonic and Amy were thrown towards another. Elise rubbed her head as she sat up and noticed that Sonic and Amy weren't with her. "Sonic?! Amy?!" Elise called to her friends. When she finally found them, she smiled at the scene before her. Sonic was lying on the ground with Amy lying on top of him and their faces were very close together. "Um...Sorry, Sonic." Amy said embarrassingly as she got off him. Sonic and Amy stood back to their feet and, to Amy's surprise, Sonic pulled her into a warm hug. Amy's face was completely red from the close contact with her hero. "Uh...Sonic." Amy said embarrassingly. "Listen, Amy. Before anything else interrupts me again, there's something really importent that I need to tell you." Sonic said seriously. "What?" Amy questioned. "I love you." Sonic said. Amy's heart had completely burst. Sonic the Hedgehog, her first and only love, had said that he loved her. To prove that he was telling the truth, Sonic pulled her closer and leaned his head forward so his lips would make contact with hers. Amy was officially in heaven. Her dream of finally kissing her hero had finally come true. Elise was happy for her friend and she watch on; knowing that Eggman was gone and no one could ruin this day. And that no one's name is Mephiles.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	12. Mephiles' Plot Unfolds

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SOLARIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Twelve: Mephiles' Plot Unfolds

After suffering a great defeat at the hands of Shadow, Rouge, and Kumori, Mephiles had no choice but to retreat back to Kingdom Valley. Mephiles was greatly angered that Shadow was able to resist his temptations and crushed a nearby boulder with his fist to let out his anger. "I almost had him! He was mine! If it wasn't for his damn girlfriend, Shadow would be my servant!" Mephiles shouted with rage. "But Shadow is not my only problem. No doubt that Silver has already discovered that the Iblis in his time is a fake. This is getting out of hand. I need to free Iblis and get rid of Silver for good." Mephiles said. It was then that Mephiles saw Elise, Sonic, and Amy walking out of the valley down below him. "And I know how to do both at once." Mephiles said in a sinister manner as he pulled out his purple chaos emerald. If he had a mouth, you would see an sinister smile on his face.

Elise was walking behind Sonic and Amy, who walking hand-in-hand, as they were beginning to leave the valley. "You must be so happy, Amy. Your long-time dream has finally come true." Elise said to her hedgehog friend. "Yeah and nothing is ever going to ruin it." Amy said as she latched on to Sonic's arm. "Hey, easy on the arm, Amy." Sonic joked. Amy was convinced this dream would never end. She had no idea how wrong she was. Just then, a flash of purple light appeared behind them and the group looked back at the source. To their surprise, it was actually the glow of the purple chaos emerald. "Is that a chaos emerald?" Elise asked. "Yeah, but what's it doing here?" Sonic questioned. Without them knowing, Mephiles had reverted to his ooze form to stealthily sneak up behind the group before returning to his solid form. "Now to finish this." Mephiles said as he formed a large arrow of energy in between his hands. "CHAOS LANCE!" Mephiles copied Shadow's attack.

Sonic and Elise were too busy to staring at the chaos emerald to hear Mephiles attack. But Amy did. "Sonic!" Amy shouted as she pushed him away. "What's you deal, Am..." Sonic trailed off as he got to his feet to see the horror before him. Amy was able to save Sonic, but she was not as lucky and was hit directly through the back by Mephiles attack. Amy instantly collapsed to the ground as Mephiles cut off his attack. The second Amy hit the ground; Sonic was the first to reach her and held her securely in his arms. "Amy...you can't be..." Sonic couldn't finish his sentence as the truth slowly sunk in. Amy Rose was dead. "Not what I had planned, but it works." Mephiles said cruelly as he turned towards Elise's direction. Elise fell to her knees and tried her best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. _"That's a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what. Otherwise your tears will call forth the flame inside you. Become a strong queen who doesn't cry and...Live...happily."_ Elise tried to remember the final words of her departed father, but the pain was too much. "Amy...NO!!!" Elise finally cried.

Upon Elise's cry, a large stream of fire erupted from the earth and took the form of a massive ball of flames. Seeing that his plans were finally coming together, Mephiles let out a sinister evil laugh that could chill the bones of all life on earth. "Finally, the seal is broken! After ten years of waiting, ultimate power is finally within my grasp! At long last, I will be able to join with you, my brother, Iblis!" Mephiles said to the flames known as Iblis. Mephiles held his hand out to recall the chaos emerald back to him. "Now, chaos emerald! It's time for the final curtain call! CHAOS CONTROL!" Mephiles called out as the glow of the chaos emerald enveloped the entire area.

* * *

Back in the ruins of Dusty Desert, Shadow, Kumori, and Rouge had just defeated the last of the Mephiles clones. Shadow and Kumori were placing their power rings back in their wrists to restrain what power they had left. "Wow, we sure left a huge mess." Rouge said, referring to the oozy remains of the Mephiles clones. "Don't expect me to clean that up." Kumori said. "Since when have you ever cleaned anything?" Shadow joked. That's right. Shadow the hedgehog made a joke. "Hey!" Kumori shouted. Rouge was the first to notice the green and yellow chaos emeralds and tried to sneak them away without Shadow or Kumori knowing. But the second she tried to touch the chaos emeralds, the entire room and everyone inside was engulf in a bright flash of light created by the chaos emeralds.

* * *

Silver and Blaze were walking down the broken street of their still destroyed home, discussing the incident that just happened a few minutes ago. "But how is it possible that Mephiles was able to create a false Iblis?" Silver questioned as he stared at the small mechanical ball that was left behind when the false Iblis was defeated. "I don't know." Blaze answered honestly. Silver continued to stare at the mechanical ball until he suddenly tripped on an unknown object. Silver picked himself up to see that the object was a root from a...tree? "What the?" Silver questioned as he turned around and noticed that they were standing just outside Tropical Jungle. "I don't think this is supposed to be here." Silver said. "And I don't think that's supposed be there either." Blaze said as she pointed to another direction. Silver followed the direction Blaze was pointing and saw, to his surprise, the mountain known as White Acropolis. "What's going on here?" Silver questioned. "We were hoping you would know." A sudden voice came from behind. 

Silver and Blaze turned around to face Tails and Knuckles. "Who are you two?" Silver questioned defensively. "We were gonna ask you the same questions!" Knuckles exclaimed as he held his fists up in a fighting position. "We can answer that." A female voice came from the side. The group turned to face Shadow, Rouge, and Kumori. "Shadow!" Silver and Knuckles exclaimed at the same time before sending distrusting glances to each other and turning away. "It's all because of Solaris." Rouge said. Just then, Eggman walked in the middle of the group. "It would seem that we have all been caught by the spatial distortion. It has become clear that Iblis' seal has been broken. Most like due to Mephiles' manipulation" Eggman said. "But that's impossible. I made sure that the only way the seal could be broke is if the princess would cry." Silver stated. "Then how do you explain all this?" Eggman asked, referring to the distorted world around them. Eggman's question stumped Silver as he had no idea how. Just then, a large volcanic eruption emerged from the middle of the city. "I bet we'll find our answer there. Come on!" Shadow exclaimed as he and the rest of the group ran towards the eruption.

When they finally reached the eruption site, the group found Elise on the floor, crying her eyes out, in front of the large lava pit that Iblis once traveled through. "No." Silver said quietly before running to Elise's side. "Elise, what happened?" Silver asked. "Amy...she's dead." Elise said through the tears. Silver was not the only one that heard it, but the entire group heard as well. The heroes looked over to the side to see Sonic kneeling on the floor with Amy's dead body held close to his. "Sonic!" Tails yelled as he ran to him with the rest of his friends. When they had reached him, they could believe what they were seeing. Amy was really dead. "Amy." Tails said sorrowfully. "I can't believe it." Knuckles said quietly. Even Shadow, who hardly knew Amy at all, felt remorse for her death. "Mephiles played us all for fools. His plan all along was to cause the princess to be so consumed with despair that she would cry. " Eggman figured out Mephiles plan. "Your smarter then you look, Eggman." a familiar dark voice could be heard.

Shadow felt a familiar chill run down his spine and sharply turned to find Mephiles with the seven chaos emeralds floating around him. "Mephiles!" Shadow exclaimed. "You are right, Eggman. My plan all along was to force the princess to cry and break the seal that entrapped my other half. The girl simply acted as a catalyst to force the princess to cry and set him free." Mephiles revealed his evil plot. "You won't get away with this Mephiles!" Silver shouted as he jumped in front of the group. Mephiles stepped back in shock when he caught sight of Silver, like he saw a ghost. "But...How? How can you still exist?" Mephiles asked Silver. "What are you talking about?" Silver questioned, confused at Mephiles' meaning. "Do you know why I sent you back to kill Sonic?" Mephiles asked. "To kill Sonic and free Iblis." Silver answered. "That is only one reason. The other reason I sent you was so that you would erase yourself from existence." Mephiles said. "But how?" Silver asked, not fully understanding what Mephiles was getting at. "Allow me to reveal a piece of your family history. You, Silver the Hedgehog, are the direct descendent of Sonic the Hedgehog." Mephiles said. Silver was taken back by this new information and realized that he had almost erased himself when he tried to kill Sonic.

"But that still doesn't explain why Silver shouldn't exist. If you hadn't noticed, Sonic is still alive." Blaze stated. "True, but it takes more then one person to create a family." Mephiles said. "What do you mean?" Blaze questioned. "I mean, that Sonic and Amy were destined to become a family, which would one day lead to the birth of our good friend, Silver." Mephiles said. "But Amy is..." Silver trailed of as he stared at Amy's lifeless body. "But how you still exist remains a mystery to me. But it won't matter in a moment as Solaris shall live once again!" Mephiles stated. The chaos emerald circled Mephiles at a faster rate which manipulated the flames of Iblis to surround his body. Both Mephiles and Iblis shot up into the sky to create a massive explosion of light. From that light came a monstrous white creature with two razor sharp claws, six panels on its back, a dragons head, and was coved in silver coated armor. This was the creature everyone had feared: Solaris.

"That's him! Solaris!" Silver exclaimed. "This creature will consume all existing timelines and time itself will collapse and disappear into nothingness." Eggman said. "The instability of time caused this time-space rift." Shadow said. "It won't remain for much longer." Eggman said. We have no time to waste. We've got to defeat it now!" Knuckles exclaimed. "No. it is a transcendent life form that exists in past, present, and future. Defeating it here would do nothing." Eggman said hopelessly. "No! I won't give up! There has to be a way! If you say that it exists in the past, present, and future, I'll destroy them all at once!" Silver said, eyes filled with the fires of determination that would prove he was related to Amy. "I might have possible, if Sonic had the will to fight." Shadow said as he looked towards his emotionally scarred best friend holding his love close to him.

"Fine! If Sonic refuses to fight, then I'll take his place and destroy that monster!" Silver proclaimed. "Do you realized what you're getting yourself into? It's too dangerous." Shadow said. "I don't care! For too long, my world and its people have lived in pain and despair. I have always been there to protect them and not about to stop now!" Silver flared. "I'm with him. This could be our only chance to truly be rid of this monster and if you won't help, then stay out of our way!" Blaze shouted as she stood by Silver. Tails and Knuckles stared at each other for a moment and then stood by Silver. Shadow watched as Rouge and Kumori passed him to join their friends with Silver. Shadow smiled as he walked up to the grey hedgehog. "You really are Sonic's descendent. Very well, I'm in." Shadow said. "Solaris has flung the chaos emeralds to the distant corners of this distorted world." Eggman informed. "We'll have to split up if we want to collect them all in time." Shadow said. "All right, guys! Let's show Solaris the true power of teamwork!" Silver shouted. The group cheered and then spilt up in search of the seven chaos emeralds.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	13. Emerald Hunt and Sacrifice

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SOLARIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Thirteen: Emerald Hunt and Sacrifice

Silver was trekking the remains of Dusty Desert that now lie outside his city in search of the white chaos emerald that was supposed to be there. Or at least that's what Eggman told him before he left. "Where is that chaos emerald? It's got to be here." Silver said as he entered the one of the remaining ruined temples. But the moment Silver entered the temple, Iblis' monster made their presence known to him. In front of Silver were two large lava golems and a half dozen fire birds waiting. "I knew this was too easy." Silver said as he moved into a fighting position.

The fire birds were the first to strike as they flew past the two giants and dived directly at the grey hedgehog. Silver calculated their movements and was able to dodge their attacks at the last second. "Why don't we make this a fair fight?" Silver said. Silver began to use his psychokinetic powers to lift his body off the ground, but, to his surprise, he was only able to hover three feet in the air before dropping back down. "What the?" Silver questioned. Silver looked up just in time to jump aside before a spiky rock ball created by one of the lava golems nearly crushed him. "Mephiles must have somehow reduced my powers again. I doesn't matter. I'll still destroy these monsters." Silver said. The fire birds once again stooped down to strike, but Silver used his psychokinetic powers to catch the birds in midair and crush them together. Now all that was left was the lava golems. The one of the lava golems formed another spiked rock ball in it had and charged at Silver. The lava rushed up to Silver and used the spiked ball as a mace to crush the psychic hedgehog. Fortunately, Silver still had enough of his power to freeze the golem in place. But unknown to him, the second lava golem snuck up behind him and raised its fist above his head.

"SWIFT STRIKE!" Hearing the familiar attack being called from behind, Silver instinctively looked back to see the second lava golem being cut in half by a transparent disk. It was then that Black Doom floated in Silver sight. Silver quickly crush the paralyzed golem and swiftly turned to Black Doom. "What are you doing here?" Silver asked. "There is no time for questions. You must hurry before they reach the chaos emerald." Black Doom said. Then, as Black Doom predicted, an enormous amount of lava monsters created by Iblis started crashing through the ruined walls. "Go! I will take care of these pests." Black Doom said. At first Silver didn't want to leave him, but realized he had no other choice and ran off. Black Doom was now left to face Iblis' creations alone. "Show what you can do." Black Doom challenged. After several rough minutes of searching, Silver found the white chaos emerald perched at the top of the temple. "All right. Solaris, here I come." Silver said as he picked up the emerald. When he turned to leave, Silver found himself faced with the army of lava creatures that was fighting Black Doom. Silver then noticed a golden chain in one of the golem's hands and a brown robe in one of the lava tiger's mouth. It had become obvious that Black Doom had been defeated. The lava monsters jumped at Silver and acting on instinct, Silver yelled "CHAOS CONTROL." With that, Silver had disappeared.

* * *

Shadow raced through the remains of Kingdom Valley in search of the red chaos emerald. Shadow quickly took notice that, not only this area, but the entire dimension was slowly ripping apart, piece by piece. "The space-time rift is slowly collapsing. If we don't find those emeralds soon, all hope will be lost." Shadow said. Shadow swiftly grabbed a nearby vine and swung to a cliff on the other side of the gorge. When Shadow reached the cliff, he found the red chaos emerald only a few feet away from him. This was easy. A bit too easy. Shadow slowly walked towards the emerald and, as he expected, a mass of dark creatures created by Mephiles popped out of the ground and walls to block him off. "I knew it was too easy." Shadow said. "What did you expect?" Shadow looked to his side to find Erazor Djinn hold his razor blade in a fighting position. "What are you doing here?" Shadow in an untrusting manner. "Relax; I'm not here to kill you. I want Solaris dead as much as you do." Erazor said. "Then I guess it would be fitting if we worked together." Shadow said. "Right, but remember, this is only temporary." Erazor said. "Agreed." Shadow said as they charged towards the dark monsters. 

Shadow jumped high into the air and curled into his ball form to use his own homing attack on a group of darks tigers. After uncurling, Shadow found himself surrounded by a large number of dark birds. Shadow was not worried as over a hundred yellow arrows formed around him. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted. The arrows scattered in all directions to completely obliterate the dark bird. Shadow looked over towards Erazor's direction to check on him. Erazor cut one of the dark giants down the center to split in half before spinning around to decapitate a dark tiger that almost hit him. Erazor looked over to notice Shadow's gaze. "What are you looking at? Hurry up and get the chaos emerald!" Erazor shouted. But while Erazor was busy looking at Shadow, he did not notice the dark worms below him until it was too late. Two dark works popped their head out of the ground and sank their teeth into Erazor's legs to stop him from moving. Then, two dark tigers bit down his arms to stop him from using his blade and one dark golem walked up to the helpless genie. The dark golem lifted it mace-like hand brought it down on Erazor.

Shadow looked away, not wanting to see another ally die again. With his mind back on track, Shadow made a break for the chaos emerald while the dark creatures were distracted by the dead genie in front of them. It was only until one of the dark birds gave a loud screech did the dark creatures noticed Shadow was headed for the chaos emerald. Shadow quickly picked up the emerald and turned around in time to dodge a dark bird that nearly bit his head off. Shadow knew he was surrounded and knew there was only one chance of escaping. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted and in a flash of light, disappeared.

* * *

A few moments later, all the heroes returned to the center of Crisis City where they first started. "Do you have the emeralds?" Eggman questioned. The group answered by revealing the seven emeralds they collected. Tails had the yellow emerald, Kumori had the green emerald, Knuckles had the light-blue emerald, Silver had the white emerald, Rouge had the purple emerald, Blaze had the blue emerald, and Shadow had the red emerald. "All right, now all we have to do is use the power of the emeralds to defeat Solaris." Silver said. "Yes, but there is still one thing left to do." Shadow said as he walked over to Sonic.

Sonic was still holding Amy's dead body until Shadow forcefully picked him up, which caused him to drop Amy on the ground. "What are you doing, Shadow!" Sonic yelled. "Shut it, faker!" Shadow shouted. Sonic instantly stopped, knowing Shadow only called him that when he was really angry. "Do you intent to stay here moping all day while the rest of us risk of lives to protect the world!?" Shadow questioned angrily. Sonic didn't answer. "Listen...Amy gave her life so that you would stay alive and stop Solaris. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain." Shadow said. Sonic thought about what Shadow said and found that he was right. Sonic willing followed Shadow towards the group of heroes before looking back at Amy one last time. "Good bye, Amy."

Silver joined with the other hedgehog heroes and looked between them, knowing what they had to do. The chaos emeralds then left their capturers hands and floated above the trio of hedgehogs. "Are you certain you want to do this?" Shadow asked Silver, wondering if he was having any second thoughts. "I have never been more certain about anything in my entire life." Silver said. Shadow nodded in understanding and raised his hand towards the emeralds above along with Sonic and Silver. The positive energies of the chaos emeralds began coursing through their bodies as they grew more powerful by the second. For the first time since the battle on the ARK, Sonic and Shadow became Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Silver felt his hidden power being unlocked as his fur changed to a white-gold color to become Super Silver. With their newly obtained powers, the three took to the skies for the final battle against Solaris.

* * *

**Only one more chapter till the big finale, so please, read and review**


	14. A Second Chance

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SOLARIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's

I would like to give a special thanks to my mentor, Kiba Sniper, and thank to all the faithful readers and the following reviewers.

bluerose595, Onix Attack, Sonicliveson, darknessbounty, and Nyago

Chapter Fourteen: A Second Chance

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver floated in the air to face Solaris directly. "All right, Solaris, show us what you got!" Silver challenged. "Gladly." Solaris spoke in Mephiles' voice. The six panels in Solaris' back began to spin at a rapid pace and shot out hundreds of spike rocks in their direction. Using his newly acquired super abilities, Silver used his psychokinetic powers to catch all the spiked rocks at once. "What is this?!" Solaris shouted in surprise and outrage. "Here, I think these belong to you!" Silver shouted as he threw the balls back at Solaris. Solaris raised it arm to defend itself and it worked, but the armor on it fell off. "If you still think you have a chance against me, you _dead_ wrong." Solaris said. "We'll just see about that!" Shadow shouted from behind Silver. Silver moved to the side to reveal Shadow holding a large arrow of energy. "CHAOS LANCE!" Shadow shouted. As Shadow threw the arrow, Solaris raised its other arm to block the attack, but the armor fell off of that arm as well. "Not so tough, now are you?" Shadow said with a smirk. Solaris stared angrily at the two hedgehogs. Wait...two? "Where is the other one?" Solaris questioned. "Hey, Solaris!" Sonic voice came from below. Solaris looked down. Big mistake. The minute he looked down, a golden blur passed through his chest armor. Too weak to keep itself up, Solaris fell into the lava pit below.

"All right, we did!" Sonic celebrated. "So it's over?" Silver asked. "No." Shadow spoiled their celebration. "What are you talking about, Shadow?" Sonic asked. "That was too easy." Shadow answered. Just as Shadow predicted, Solaris was not ready to go down yet. Solaris rose from the lava, only this time he took on a new form. The panels and dragon head was gone, but the razor claws remained. Solaris now had eight spread out wings and the ball of flames that contained Iblis and Mephiles was exposed. "You thought you could destroy me? You were wrong. Now, prepare to face the consequences." Solaris said as it began to gather a great amount of energy. When Solaris threw the energy, it was Shadow who realized they weren't the targets, it was their friends. The heroes coward in fear as the attack came closer, but suddenly stopped. The group looked up to see it was Shadow who was keeping the attack at bay, but he was growing weaker. Sonic was about to help until. "No! Stay back!" Shadow shouted. "But Shadow..." Sonic was cut off. "Listen, Sonic. I can't hold this for much longer. You and Silver are the last hope for the world." Shadow said. "Shadow, no!" Sonic shouted as he realized what was about to happen. "Farewell." Shadow said before his power disappeared and reverted to his original form. The loss of power forced Shadow to release the energy attack that enveloped him and everyone else there.

Sonic and Silver could only watch in horror as the watched their friends die before their eyes. But there was some hope for Silver when Blaze jumped away in time with Elise in her arms. Silver flew down next to Blaze and asked "Are you ok?" "Yeah. I just wish I could say the same for them." Blaze said as she looked back. Silver also looked back as well, wishing he didn't, to see the dead bodies of his beloved friends scattered all over the pavement. This reminded Silver of those times he would find dead bodies all over the city because of Iblis' rampage. Silver looked towards Sonic to see how he was taking in this new development and gasped in horror. Sonic rage had finally gone out of control and revealed it's true from. Sonic's pupils completely disappeared and his golden fur transformed into a dark and evil color. Super Sonic had transformed into Dark Sonic.

"You! I'll kill you!!!" Dark Sonic proclaimed. "Hahahaha. You are going to kill an immortal super-dimensional being. It's to laugh." Solaris roared in laughter. Solaris' laughter quickly halted when Dark Sonic zipped through its wings, leaving burning, gaping holes in them. Dark Sonic took the opportunity to summon a pair of dark energy balls in his hands. Dark Sonic threw the energy balls at Solaris' core, which seem to have caused a great deal of damage as Solaris let out a roar of pain. Dark Sonic tried to gather more energy balls, but then suddenly, a large stream of purple ooze escaped from Solaris' core towards Dark Sonic. Mephiles' upper body formed from the ooze and stabbed his claw straight through Sonic's chest. Sonic's fur returned to its normal color as Mephiles pried his claw from Sonic's chest and watched him drop. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to save Sonic from falling into lava, but knew it was pointless as Sonic was now dead like his other friends.

Mephiles looked down towards Silver and the remaining heroes and held a questioning look on his face. "I don't understand. I killed both his ancestors, so why isn't that meddlesome hedgehog dead?" Mephiles questioned. Just then, out of nowhere, an unknown assailant grabbed Mephiles from behind. "What is the meaning of this?" Mephiles questioned. The person in question turned out to be Black Doom and Erazor Djinn's master. "Time to end this, Mephiles." The master said. "Not so fast." Mephiles said. Suddenly, a spiral of fire left the core and completely engulf the shrouded figure. But he did not give up as he forcefully pulled on Mephiles' body until finally he separated from Solaris. The shrouded figure threw Mephiles into the city and then fell as his body gave out. Unfortunately for him, he was standing over the lava pit and fell to his death.

Silver watched on as the Evil Solaris reverted back to Iblis' true form. It was apparent that without Mephiles, Solaris could not hold himself together. This was the chance Silver had been looking for. Silver dispelled his super form to release the chaos emeralds. "What are you doing, Silver?" Blaze questioned. "I am going to make Iblis will never be used again. I will destroy him along with myself. That way, Solaris will been be resurrected." Silver said as he reached for the red and blue emeralds. Silver walked up to the great fireball with the emeralds held high. "Chaos emeralds, lend me your power! Eternal sun!" Silver began, but was stopped when Mephiles came from out of nowhere and pinned the hedgehog to the ground. "This end now!" Mephiles shouted as he attempted to choke Silver.

Mephiles stopped his attempts when Blaze's voice reached his ears. "Chaos emeralds, lend me your power!" Mephiles and Silver both looked back to see Blaze holding the chaos emeralds to Iblis. Mephiles tried to reach out and kill her, but Silver quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. "Eternal sun! The living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed flames of disaster!" Blaze chanted. Through the power of the chaos emeralds, Iblis had no other choice but to be sealed inside Blaze's body. While Mephiles was distracted by Blaze's performance, Silver took this opportunity to kick Mephiles off of him and ran to his friend.

"Blaze!" Silver exclaimed. "Silver, use chaos control to stop time and seal us into another dimension." Blaze said, struggling to keep Iblis sealed inside her. "No! I can't do that to you!" Silver said. "Didn't we go through this already? We agreed to save the world at any price!" Blaze reminded him. Hesitantly, Silver grabbed another chaos emerald and reeled his hand back to use chaos control. But he couldn't go through with it. "I can't! I wouldn't know what to do without you! You fought along side me to save the world! You're my friend...right?" Silver asked, on the verge of an emotional breakdown. "You're still naïve." Blaze said as she turned to face him. "But...that's one of the reasons...why I loved you." Blaze said. Silver stared at Blaze in shock. Did she just say she loved him? Blaze walked closer to the grey hedgehog and tilted her head and moved closer until her own lips made contact with his.

Silver couldn't believe what was happening. Blaze, his best friend and greatest ally, was actually kissing him. Silver thought back to when he first met Blaze. How scared she was when everyone would pick on her, calling her a freak and believing she was a minion of Iblis. Silver was the only one that stood up for her and they've been friends ever since. Silver thought back to all the times they spent together and came to one conclusion: he loved Blaze. But before he had a chance to return his affection, Blaze pulled away as her body began to become transparent. Blaze dropped the chaos emeralds and felt herself being pulled into the darkened skies. "Blaze!" Silver called desperately for her to come back. "Good luck, Silver." Were Blaze's final words. Blaze finally reached the cloud and exploded in a ray of warming light. Suddenly, a small ray of light shined on Silver and spread till the entire city was covered in light. Silver looked in amazement as, for the first time in 200 years, the sun had shined on the Earth. Silver had hoped for this day to come, but not like this.

"Aww, how sad. The little rat's girlfriend is dead." Mephiles mocked, making Silver angry. "It was probably for the best, seeing as that girl was completely worthless." Mephiles continued and Silver snapped. Silver charged and began punching Mephiles left and right. "Hahaha! Why bother! Your attacks will do nothing! I am immortal! I can not die!" Mephiles shouted before Silver delivered a strong uppercut that sent Mephiles back a few feet. "Well, if I can't kill you, then I'll have to send you to Hell directly!" Silver shouted in rage. The chaos emerald reacted to Silver's rage and began to glow brightly. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Silver shouted. The chaos control opened a black vortex behind Mephiles and began to suck everything inside. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to hold himself in place and grabbed Elise as she flew by, but Mephiles was not so lucky. "This isn't over, Silver! I will return and you...will...DIE!!!" Mephiles proclaimed before being trapped in the vortex.

When the vortex disappeared, it came as a signal that the war across time was finally over. "Is it over?" Elise asked. "Yes, but look at what it cost us. Our friends, our families, they're all dead." Silver said depressingly. "It can't believe this is how it all ends." Elise said. Silver felt guilty that he played a part in all this. I would never forget how Mephiles tricked him into almost killing Sonic. Just then, a certain sentence from when he first met Mephiles appeared in his mind. _"Just as a flower comes from a seed or a chicken from an egg, everything has an origin."_ "He's right." Silver said. "What?" Elise asked, wondering what he was think. "Mephiles, he was right, everything has an origin." Silver said as he suddenly grasped Elise hands. "Elise, I need you to think back to when you first saw Solaris." Silver said. "What are we doing?" Elise asked. "Getting a second chance." Silver said. Elise understood what he meant and closed her eyes to concentrate on a certain memory. Silver looked at the chaos emeralds and noticed that they were starting to crack, meaning they could only be used one last time. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Silver said. The emeralds shattered as Silver and Elise vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

_---Flashback---_

A young Elise and her father were in the laboratory, staring at a small flickering flame. "Look, Elise. This is Solaris, the flame of hope." The ruler said, refering to the small flame. "It's so beautiful." Elise said. "When the flame has grown large enough, our world will change. Solaris will allow us to control time and move through history. People will be able to rectify past mistakes and avoid bitter fate." The ruler informed his daughter. "Will we be able to see momma?" Elise asked. "Yes, Elise. We'll both be able to see your mother once again." The ruler said and he grasped his daughters hand and walked away from the future flame of disaster.

_---End Flashback---_

* * *

Silver and Elise found themselves in the same laboratory, staring at the flame that would one day be Solaris. "This is where everything began. Who knew such a small flame could bring such devastation?" Elise said as she took the flame into her hands. "If we put out this flame, Solaris will never exist. And then we will never have to worry about the Flames of Disaster, right?" Elise asked. "Yes." Silver answered. "But, our encounter...you and I will never meet." Elise said as she turned to Silver. "It will never happen. I...I know that it's the right thing to do. But..." Elise said as a single tear rolled down her face. 

"Elise?" Silver questioned, growing worried about her. "If it means never meeting you, then I don't care what happens to the world! I don't know what I would do without you!" Elise cried. Silver could understand how she was feeling. He felt the same way when Blaze gave her life for the world. "Elise, remember what I told you. Don't be sad, just smile." Silver said with a smile of his own. Elise allowed his words to sink in and gave him the smile he asked for. "Thank you, Silver. Good bye." Elise said. Elise gently blew the small flame out and everything went black.

* * *

The citizens of Soleanna were currently celebrating a famous event know as the Soleanna Sun Festival. The sky was lit with colorful fireworks with a long white boat headed towards a giant alter in the middle of the town. Aboard that boat was Elise, the current ruler of Soleanna. Elise happily waved to the cheering people as the boat made a stop at the alter. Elise walked up the alter steps and came face-to-face with a figure wearing a black cloak holding a small torch in his hands. For some reason, Elise looked at the persons hands before accepting the torch. 

On the sidewalk close to the alter, Sonic, Shadow and everyone else were watching the celebration and were very confused. "Uh...does anyone know why we're here?" Tails asked. It would appear that they had no memory of what happened the past few days. "I guess we're just here because we're here." Kumori said. "Works for me." Knuckles said. "I buy it." Rouge said. Sonic was the first to notice Amy standing next to him. "Amy? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "I don't know." Amy answered honestly. "This is so very confusing." Shadow said and everyone agreed.

High above the city, Silver was watching the celebration from the top of a high tower. "Thank you, Elise." Silver said quietly. It had become apparent that Silver was the only one who remembered what happened. Just then, Blaze walked next to him. "Silver, where are we and what are we doing here?" Blaze asked. Silver wasn't surprise by Blaze's questions. Since Solaris never existed, Iblis and Mephiles never existed, which meant they never traveled back in time. "I'll answer that very soon, Blaze. But first, I have something for you." Silver said. Blaze was caught off guard when Silver stared to kiss her. Blaze then realized what was happening and returned the kiss with equal passion. Down below, Elise looked up and saw the kissing couple. She smiled and said "Thank you, Silver.

* * *

In a dark and dreary dimension, Mephiles yelled in rage at how he was defeated. "How?! How?! Even after I kill his ancestors, that damn hedgehog still lived! How?!" Mephiles yelled in rage. "That's partly your fault." Mephiles looked to the side to see Black Doom, Erazor Djinn, and their master. "What do you mean?" Mephiles asked. "You are probably wondering how you and Silver still exist, even after your pasts have been erased." The master said. "What do you mean _my_ past?" Mephiles asked. "The flame of Solaris has been blown out. Meaning you should not exist." The master said. Mephiles was shock at this new piece of information he received. Solaris had been blown out, yet he was still here. 

"But then how do I still exist?" Mephiles asked. "You see, when you first met Silver, you used your temporal powers to travel back in time right?" the master asked. "Yes." Mephiles asked. "Well, Silver's has a kind of chaos energy that is different then others. Your powers accidentally merged with his, making you both immune to the time paradox." The master said. "You mean, Silver and I exist outside of time and space?" Mephiles questioned. "Exactly. Now Mephiles, I can understand that you might want revenge on the hedgehog that defeated you." the master persuaded. "Yes." Mephiles said. "Well, I can help you escape this prison and allow you to take your revenge. That is, if you become my eternal servant." The master continued his persuasion. It didn't take long for Mephiles to answer. "Very well, I accept." Mephiles agreed.

"Good. Now our little group is complete." The master said. "And what shall we call our organization?" Black Doom asked. "From this day forward, we shall be known as the Dark Rulers." The master answered. "Now that we have that out of the way, there is one more question we have for you." Black Doom said. "And that would be?" the master asked. "We have been kept in the dark for too long. I think its time to tell us who it is we're working for." Erazor demanded. "All right. I think you deserve that much." The master said. The master dispelled the aura around him to reveal his true identity. He was a silver hedgehog that had five quills pointing upwards and two shape spines sticking out of his back. He wore gloves and shoe that completely matched his fur color. He turned to his soldiers and said one sentence.

"The name's Nazo."

* * *

**His World**

C'mon light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go  
'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow  
He's got the dope sounds pumpin in his stereo (-eo!)  
Kick'n ass fast... puttin' on a show

You'll wanna get yourself together, there's no time to rest  
And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test  
He's like a runnin' man, in his world more is less  
And if you wanna test him best bring your best  
Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!

In this world (His world!) Where life is strong  
In this world (His world!) Life's an open book  
In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!  
In this world (His world!) Where one is all  
In this world (His world!) Never fear the fall  
In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

Running in the back again,well,what did you expect?  
coming onto win ten outta ten you gotta real run fast  
spikes up'slippery straps on his shoes  
cause hes the best there ever was,haven't you heard the news?

Intergalactic continental champ, running things  
Hyperactive instrumentalin', pulling strings  
See he's the one who'll understand when the tides will swing  
So he's breaking down doors, never borrowing

C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play  
Bouncin' the beats and the rocks 'cause they're here to stay  
The one and only miracle now ripping the day  
Movin' up, commin' fast, and he'll blow you away

Because the pressures of this world they can take their toll  
And it's time to get away when we take a hold  
The only way to break free is to break the mould  
You can't stop now, lock n' load,  
Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!

In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where life is strong  
In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Life's an open book  
In this world (His world!) (Notice that we're here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!  
In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all  
In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall  
In this world (His world!) (Notice that we're here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go  
'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow...  
(In his world... where one is all!)  
Intergalactic continental champ, running things  
Hyperactive instrumentalin', pulling strings...  
(In his world... never fear the fall!)

(In his world...!) The only way to break free is to break the mould  
You can't stop now, lock n' load,  
(His world...!) I said you can't stop now, lock n' load,  
(His world...!!!) Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!

**THE END...for now**

* * *

**That's all for now. But don't worry, there is more where this came from. so please, read and review**


End file.
